Elysia
by MightyMerlin
Summary: A mysterious girl appears and soon she starts interfering with destiny and especially with that of Merlin and Morganas...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :) Sorry I havent been on for ages, work getting in the way -_- But I am working on alot of fics too...this one is for a good friend of mine and based off her own RP character :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Merlin**

Morgana was furious, very furious. Once again, Uther and Arthur lived and she was still forced to live in a small hovel and feeling hunted all the time. She had been so close this time, but somehow her poisoned drink hadn't managed to find its way into the drinks at Camelots feast.

Someone must have either seen her putting the poison into the vat or recognised the wine was off colour and decided not to serve it and use a fresh batch. Either way, she had failed. Agravaine kept assuring her that they would get chances but he didn't have to live in a squalid hut did he?

Then a loud crash issued from outside and Morgana flinched slightly and slowly walked over to the door and opened it. To see a large pillar of fire coming from what was left of a large copse of trees. Something had destroyed several trees instantly…something _hot_.

And something that radiated magic. So much of it in fact that she was shivering as the power flowed through her but she couldn't twist it to her will yet…as though someone was stopping her. She donned her cloak and strode out of the hovel and began walking to the fire nearby. If this was Emrys, she didn't know what to do…she had only seen him in visions and they scared her. She had to find him and get rid of him before he found her…

And with this much magic around, maybe she could match him?

The thought excited her and she walked faster and faster until she came across a large fiery crater, fifty feet wide and flames dotted around the periphery. She didn't want her dress in flames so she extinguished them with a spell and looked around, wondering what had caused it.

_"Morgana le Fay…Its an honour My Lady"_

"Who are you? Show yourself" Morgana commanded but she was unnerved. She didn't know how to use that way of communicating yet. Only Mordred had spoken to her that way and she had no idea where he was.

"Forgive me, I didn't know you weren't able to speak with your thoughts yet. But you will"

Morgana spun around on her heel to face a young girl with long black hair with red tips. But it was her eyes that got her attention. At first they had been an love green, much like her own. But for a few seconds, Morgana was sure her eyes changed colour. A light pink. She didn't know such a pigment was possible. But she felt the magic again and knew this girl was the cause of it. Her age was impossible to determine. She spoke with wisdom and a hint of amusement and that vexed Morgana more than she wanted to admit.

"Who are you" Morgana asked, avoiding the statement about her abilities…and wondering why was she calling her 'Le Fay'.

"Elysia" she replied, moving closer to the witch, her long red dress rustling behind her.

"Where are you from" Morgana asked now.

"It's a long story…maybe we should talk? About Camelot, the fact you are Uthers daughter…and you are rightly afraid of Emrys. I can help" Elysia said as she gently held Morganas hand.

Morgana was still a little shocked but nodded slowly and led this strange girl back to her home. She had powerful magic, but different to hers somehow. And she felt as though she was hiding a lot of things but wouldn't tell anyone.

Something they could agree on she thought as the hovel came into view again.

She didn't notice Elysia keep throwing her sideways glances though and Elysia was smiling at who she had found…of all the people, she was one of two that she had always wanted to meet.

The other…..was Emrys himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone :) Sorry about the wait again, I will hopefully have more time to write more in the next few weeks. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story on alert. I have made this fic a Merlin/Morgana one seeing as Elyisa is going to be stirring things up alot in Camelot...**

**Enjoy!**

"So you say you can help me" Morgana said after a moment "But how can I trust you when I don't know anything about you? Your magic is different than mine and no-one can make their eyes go pink like you did, Not to mention the fact that you know everything about me and hardly anyone else does. Only Morgause and…HIM know about my innermost secrets"

She watched as Elysia smiled at her without even looking worried and Morgana was almost pleased at her strength of character. But she hadn't answered her question either.

"Alright Morgana, but please keep an open mind as what I will tell you will take a lot of convincing"

Morgana nodded as she played with the fabric of her black dress before motioning to Elysia to start.

"First off, I am not from this world Morgana. I come from somewhere so far away it boggles the mind. My home is a planet called Syrax. I cannot tell you anything about it because you simply wont believe me. I came here to make new friends. And to see the two most powerful sorcerers this world will ever know"

"There's more worlds?" Morgana looked at her with a raised eyebrow. But she did believe Elysia, it was just hard for her to accept it.

Elysia nodded. She understood Morganas scepticism but she knew she would accept it.

"Yes. You are going to be the most powerful and feared witch this world will ever know. Your name will still be known for thousands of years"

"I am not that powerful" Morgana muttered "I can use magic better but…."

"You will" Elysia said simply.

"And who's the other sorcerer?"

"A man called Emrys. He will become the most powerful sorcerer that will ever live. Even his name means 'immortal' in your language"

"I've heard about him" Morgana said "I dream about him as well. He is my destiny….and my doom"

"One of those Cailleachs said that didn't they?" Elysia said "They always want prophecies to happen because that's all they truly want. Destiny can be avoided….or changed to your liking"

"You mean kill Emrys?"

"No…but maybe join forces? Imagine the world you could create"

Morgana shook her head.

"No…he hates me, I saw his face when…"

"You're a Seer Morgana, you saw ONE possible future. But every action you take can change it" Elysia said gently, holding Morganas hand.

"You think its possible?"

"With my help, definitely" Elysia grinned mischievously "But you will be shocked when you know who Emrys really is…"

Morganas curiosity was peaked and she couldn't help but smile at her cheerful personality. She reminded her of him. Merlin. The one who gained her heart before breaking it.

Maybe she should see if she could work with Emrys instead of trying to kill him.

"So what do we do now?"

"For now, you stay here and stay pretty. I will get Emrys and bring him back here to you…" Elysia winked.

Morgana felt herself blush but she managed to get rid of it and she gave Elysia a smile.

"If Emrys cannot be found there is one person you could bring to me Elysia"

"And who's that Morgana? Some poor man that was ensnared by your eyes at some point?"

Morgana smirked now. There had been several that matched that description but the one that always came to mind was the one person she wanted to be brought here.

"His name is Merlin. You will find him in Camelot. He has black hair and big ears and a very adora…a big grin" Morgana said after a moments lapse.

Elysia smiled. That was perfect. Merlin and Emrys was the same person after all. She winked at Morgana again and vanished in a blue light, her eyes going gold for a moment as her own brand of magic adjusted to the magic of this land. Morgana smiled as she stared at her mirror. She had wanted to have a talk with Merlin for quite some time. Ever since she had had him at her mercy in her hovel she had missed the brief moment they had teased each other. True, it had been laced with threats at her end and by sarcasm by his. But she had enjoyed it.

She wanted another try at it. And because Elysia was so different and Merlin wouldn't suspect her involvement, that made it easier for her.

So she sat at her mirror and began to think about what she would do when Merlin got here…


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the third chapter, hope you like it, even though its a slow build up :D**

Elysia smiled as she appeared out of thin air at the edge of the forest and looked at the huge towers of Camelot that stretched into the sky. Even though it was impressive, she knew that in the future there would be many more structures that would rival this sight. But it was still impressive.

"Now then…where are you Emrys…" she muttered as she began to walk down the hilly slope, the main drawbridge her destination.

Merlin was having a fairly bad day. After waking up the King, who had done the routine of throwing several things at him, he had been avoiding the gaze of Arthurs uncle Agravaine, who was seemingly trying to follow his every move. Even now, as he walked through the corridors of Camelot, he sensed Agravaines presence and tried to keep his heart rate down and his pace steady.

"Clotpole" he muttered as he walked, looking forwards to getting some herbs from the apothecary for Gaius in order to keep his mind at ease. It had been a few weeks since Uthers death and Arthur was beginning to show signs of being fed up and being depressed after losing his father from magical means. After what had happened with his mother, Merlin was desperate to avoid anything else that could go wrong.

He gingerly ran his hand along the scar at the back of his neck, shivering at the memory of Morgana holding her hand to his stomach as she pressed that infernal creature into his neck where everything went black. He had had brief flashes of memory of what he had gotten up to whilst being under the Fomorrahs control, mainly being whacked over the head by Gwen….

But he also remembered being healed by Morgana, the way she held her hand over the treated wound as she used magic to send him to sleep, as well as when she had grabbed his chin so he could feel her breath on his face when she asked him why he was loyal to Arthur. In truth, he had almost liked the contact…if he hadn't been in such terrible danger and if they weren't enemies, he probably would have kissed her or something….

Where had that thought come from?

He needed sleep he told himself, there was nothing between them now…nothing.

His musings were so great, he almost didn't notice the commotion going on in the courtyard and he walked down the steps , not expecting what he would find.

Elysia had gotten into Camelot easily, she had to wonder how the place had even managed to stay in one piece. The guards hadn't even given her a glance as she walked by them. A young woman in an expensive looking red dress, red hair with black tips, and magic radiating off her like the sun sheds its light and they didn't notice she was magical?

Idiots.

Speaking of which, even though she had detected many magical people living in secret in Camelot, she hadn't sensed anyone who had the overbearing power that would reveal Emrys himself…so where was he? And how could he hide himself from her? She looked around as she entered the courtyard, noting the knights that were milling around, as well as a few common folk who were seemingly upset about something.

Maybe she could get some information.

So she walked over and tapped one of the commoners, ignoring the smell of stale ale on his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Get lost" the man slurred.

As the knights began to walk over and were about to intervene, Elysia smiled and kneed the man in the stomach and forced him to his knees before standing behind him, grabbing his head with her arms and began to cut off his oxygen.

"What was that? I didn't catch that"

The man frantically waved his arms around but she didn't let up.

"Miss, could you let him go? Thank you for your assistance but we don't want a dead body on the courtyard"

Elysia looked at the very tall and rather big man and smiled.

"Will he be punished for talking to a lady so?"

"He will be dealt with"

Elysia smiled. She knew who this man was. This was Percival, one of Arthurs knights and one man who would notice odd things around him because he wasn't a fool. She liked him already. So she nodded and let go of the man, who was caught by the shoulders of the two knights standing nearby and dragged away before anything else could happen.

"Thank you…."

"Percival My Lady. And who might you be if you don't mind me asking?"

"Elysia, and please, none of the 'My Lady', I don't have that title" Elysia smiled "I am looking for someone. Maybe you know of him?"

"And who's that?" Percival asked.

Elysia smirked now. She knew that she had to be careful when asking about Emrys…she would use his other name.

"Merlin"

Merlin smiled slightly at the way the young woman overpowered the drunk man. She reminded him of Morgana before he had abandoned her. Feisty, spirited and never afraid of a fight. He walked onto the courtyard just as Percival looked over and nodded in his direction.

Merlin wondered what they had been talking about, but didn't have time to think that far as the attractive woman sprinted over to him after Percival had nodded in his direction and threw herself onto him, wrapping her arms round his neck and whispering into his ear.

"Play along Emrys"

Merlin stiffened…she knew who he was.

Elysia grinned as she whispered his name into his rather large and quite cute ears. She could sense his magic now at such a close proximity and now she knew why no-one knew who he really was. He hid his magic without even having to try. Very clever she mused.

"I'm a friend, but play along. There's no time to explain right now"

She smiled wider as his arms went around her waist.

She sensed Percival and everyone else leaving, obviously thinking they were a couple or something, which made her blush slightly and eventually let go and held his hands.

"Lets go for a walk!"

"Wha…I have only just met you" Merlin replied a little cheekily but he was completely stumped by this girl. Was she a Druid?

"Just walk, I will explain everything" Elysia said, dragging him towards the Lower Town.

Merlin complied, not knowing that by placing a little trust in this girl would unravel everyone's destinies. He kept sneaking a look at her, especially her red hair with the black tips and now he could feel her magic coming from her. Different from anyone elses magic but very strong. She had obviously seen him looking and nudged him with her hip.

"You're drooling"

"Am not" Merlin said, snapping his eyes away from her.

Elysia sniggered. This was more fun that she would have thought. She had met the two most powerful magical people who would ever live on this very odd planet and she liked both of them. Maybe she should shake things up a little more she mused with a grin. Like maybe get the two of them to admit their true feelings to the other. Morgana had liked him once and had obviously been wronged by Merlin to make her what she was now. And Emrys still loved her, that was obvious as well.

She smiled wickedly.

Maybe she should lock them both in a room together.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the wait everyone! O-o I know its been a while, I will try and update more often over the next few chapters :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you like :)**

"Where are we going?"

Elysia grinned at his words. They were now walking through the Lower Town, the easiest and quietest way to get out of the citadel. She still held his hand in a firm grip, and she chuckled inwardly at the magic she could feel swirling inside him. He didn't even know he hadn't scratched the surface of what he could do…

"Just going for a walk" Elysia replied.

"No, there's something going on" Merlin said, coming to a halt.

Elysia frowned before looking up at him. He was taller than most people would be when she faced up to them. But what concerned her was how the hell he had seemingly figured her out already.

"There's nothing going on. I just want to take a walk, that's all"

"So why come to me then if you know who the Druids know me as? Do you know them?"

"I know of a few Druid clans" Elysia lied. She knew about them and also knew that they alone could see his magic instantly, no matter the distance from him.

"Really?"

"YES" Elysia pouted, grabbing his hand harder and pulling him along behind her in a frustrated manner.

Merlin sighed as he was dragged along. It wouldn't do if Arthur saw him being dragged by a pretty girl in such a manner, the Royal Pratness would never let him forget it. So Merlin followed and sped up his walking to match hers, not seeing her smug grin.

"See? Nothing wrong with walking is there?"

An hour later, they were walking in a forest, the towers of Camelot barely visible over the hill. Merlin looked at Elysia and came to a stop again, nursing his legs.

"Can we stop now?" Merlin muttered, grateful that Elysia had let go of his hand and he sat on a fallen log, running his hands along his legs to relieve the cramp from walking so fast for so long.

Elysia grinned as she leaned against a tree, not even out of breath. This world was so much different to hers, she wouldn't get tired so easily….although he had lasted a while she mused as she watched his eyes glow gold, seeing his magic beginning to nurse his sore muscles. She would have to do something soon before he knew what could happen.

"Merlin? I need to tell you something"

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't been totally truthful. I haven't just brought you out here for a walk"

"So why are we here?" Merlin asked her, standing up now.

Elysia cursed to herself at the speed he went defensive.

"I don't know any druids. I just heard about you from someone and I wanted to see who Emrys was for myself and maybe see why he didn't protect a friend like he does everyone else"

"You know Morgana don't you?" Merlin said quietly and a tone full of regret and fear.

Elysia removed the lump in her throat, she hadn't intended to upset him so. She didn't have any choice now that he knew a contrived version of why she was here.

Elysia sighed regretfully as her eyes changed colour from their usual olive green into a light pink…She had an ability that even Emrys didn't have because no-one on this world had it. He could have fought back if she used the elements, and she didn't want to hurt him. Morgana might, but not her.

She sighed grimly as Merlin fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands as he looked at her, unable to remove his gaze from hers.

This was her secret power she hardly ever used. It could force anyone to do whatever she wanted. But because of who he was and what he was, she really had to work at using her psychic powers. He was fighting back but because no-one had this power, it couldn't be resisted for long simply because he didn't understand what she was doing…

She walked closer and wrapped her arms round him as she kneeled behind him, hushing his panicking whispers with a gentle touch of his lips with her fingers.

"Shhhh….no harm will come to you" she said gently.

Not yet anyway, she amended quickly. But she hoped Morgana wouldn't revert to her old ways of 'blow everything up and then laugh at it later' attitude she had felt when she first met the witch.

Elysia looked down and noted he was asleep and she sighed as her eyes went green again.

"Stronger than I thought. But now he's asleep, I just need to get him to Morgana" Elysia muttered quietly as her eyes glowed a soft gold, transporting them to Morganas hovel…

Morgana shot upright out of her chair when she heard the sound of magic being used outside. She ran over as fast as her black skirts would allow and wrenched the door open to see Elysia sitting on the floor with Merlin seemingly asleep in her arms. She smiled as she walked over and knelt down beside Merlin and pressed her fingers to his throat, immediately sensing his strong pulse. She looked up at Elysia with a satisfied smile.

"You did well…how did you do it though? Every time I try something in Camelot, he seems to stop it somehow"

Elysia smiled.

"I have my ways Morgana. Could I take him inside before it rains?"

Morgana heard the rumble of thunder and nodded. She hated getting drenched and besides, she was sure that having Merlin at her mercy would cheer her up. She had a few ideas about what she would ever do should she ever meet him again…

"Morganaaaaaa?"

Morgana almost jumped as Elysia waved her hand in front of her face and she tried to stop her face reddening from embarrassment.

"Yes, yes…allow me"

Morganas eyes glowed gold and Merlin was lifted into the air and was moved inside her hovel after two attempts…the first one had resulted in Merlin getting his head banged onto the doorframe. She smiled and lay him onto her bed, conjuring rope from a cupboard and tying his wrists and ankles to the frame of the bed. She looked at Elysia, who had shut the door and smiled at her.

"Thank you Elysia"

"Oh don't thank me yet" Elysia said "This is just the beginning"

Morgana smirked slightly as Elysia sat down at the table and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to wake him up and tease him like you surely always do?"

"How…"

"Morgana, I can see everything that has happened between you, including your feelings. Last time you had him here, you healed him didn't you after having a talk that the two of you both seemed to have enjoyed on some level?"

Morgana blushed as Elysia chuckled.

"Just don't kill him Morgana"

Morgana sighed, not noting her hand was resting on Merlins face gently, her fingers on his chin and mouth.

"No promises"

"Morgana"

"FINE" Morgana said.

Elysia grinned, not wanting to tell Morgana where her hand was and how sweet it looked….


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh, REALLY sorry everyone for the wait, sorry for keeping all of you who put this fic on alert and those who have read it waiting for so long! Heres the next chapter, hope its been worth your wait, thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

"Good, you're awake"

Merlin recognised that voice. It was one that he used to hear that always made him smile and blush, especially if his name was used in that sultry tone. But this voice had also changed. It was slightly venomous and bitter.

"Morgana" he croaked.

Merlin opened his eyes and saw that he was laid out on a bed, and when he tried to move his arms and legs to get up, he found he was bound to the posts. He blinked a few times to clear his muddled head and gazed at the woman in a black dress that was standing right next to him and peering at him with barely contained glee.

"Sleep well Merlin?"

Merlin couldn't even move his head away as her hand gently caressed his cheek…before slapping him softly.

Morgana chuckled at his indignant look.

"You've been sleeping for a while…picking herbs too much of a workload, along with looking after that brother of mine? Poor Merlin"

She smirked and Merlin blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, there's that as well as stopping you from getting the throne…And I have been rather good at that haven't I, My Lady?"

Merlin watched as Morganas nostrils opened in fury and she placed her hand on his cheek and gripped him harshly now, her fingernails digging into his skin as she crouched down to whisper into his ear.

"Yes, you have. And I always wonder how you do it Merlin. But no matter, you won't do so again. You will be here until I get what is rightfully mine. And after that…Well, who knows? Maybe you can be my pet?"

Merlin shuddered as she laughed softly, her breath tickling his face as she let go of him and stood up, looking over her shoulder.

"Can you manage while I am seeing to our guest?"

Merlin looked on as Elysia stepped into view, her red cloak surrounding her frame and her hood covering most of her head. She smiled at Morgana and nodded.

"Of course…I will take care of everything. Don't go breaking your gift Morgana"

Morgana smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it Elysia"

Merlin was about to say something when Morgana spun around and blocked his view, just as he heard the unmistakable sound of someone teleporting away.

"Of course, I didn't say I wouldn't have some fun…Right Merlin?"

Merlin watched silently as Morgana sat beside him, running her hands along one of his arms…and a small dagger floated into view as her eyes glowed gold, and she grasped it before trailing the tip along his chest.

"You recognise this don't you? After all, it was you that apparently persuaded Arthur to get me this wonderful dagger"

He did indeed recognise it. The beautiful jewel encrusted dagger that for some mad reason he had given Arthur an extra weapon that would make her more dangerous than she already was. But her teasing remarks and the way she was gently moving the dagger along his chest made his thoughts all disjointed.

"I never thanked you for it…So thank you Merlin"

Her eyes glowed again and the tip of the dagger went green…and Merlin screamed as though a hundred serkets had stung him…until Morganas free hand covered his mouth and she leaned over him so her hair fell loosely around his face so he could only see her eyes. She moved the now enchanted dagger away from him and smiled.

"You're welcome"

* * *

><p>Elysias plan was simple. She was to keep Merlins disappearance hidden as long as she could so Arthur wouldn't send anyone out to find him. She knew Morgana wouldn't kill Merlin…she might torture him a bit but she also saw that Morgana was hiding her feelings as well. So now she was standing in front of the young King as she curtsied, winking at Percival as she met his eyes before speaking.<p>

"My Lord"

"Please, speak"

"I am a friend of Merlins and I am so sorry he didn't tell you nor anyone else about this…he can be a bit of an idiot"

"A bit?" Arthur snorted.

Gwen whacked his leg and he winced before nodding to this young woman before him.

"Yes" Elysia chuckled softly "Anyway, his mother has fallen ill and he rushed off to see her. Its not life threatening, she's just very ill. But he wouldn't listen to me and he ran off as soon as he could"

"That explains why he didn't come back from his herb-picking" Gaius noted, even though he wore a slightly suspicious look.

Elysia grinned. She of course knew this man was much smarter than most humans and very tricky to fool. But he couldn't exactly prove it seeing as it would take them 2 days hard ride to reach Ealdor.

"Alright, thank you for the information" Arthur said gratefully as he stood up. "Would you kindly let us know how Hunith is doing when she's better….oh, and could you give my servant a good kick up the…"

"Thank you" Gwen said, kicking Arthur right in the kneecap under the table "You're welcome to stay"

"You're very kind Your majesty" Elysia grinned. "Maybe I could help around the Lower Town? I am very skilled at healing and I am sure that your Court Physician has enough to deal with"

Arthur nodded after exchanging a look with Gaius, who nodded slowly back at him before he turned to Elysia again.

"Of course" Arthur said.

Elysia smiled, curtsied and walked out of the room with a sweep of her cloak and skirts. She didn't see Gwens eyes widen slightly.

She reminded her of Morgana somehow…

* * *

><p>"Had enough?"<p>

Merlin looked up as he woke. It had been an awful half hour where Morgana had mercilessly cut his skin with that dagger then healed him before repeating the process. Now she sat beside him as she threw the dagger to the ground and she pressed her hand on his bare chest…his shirt had been cut to pieces. Her eyes glowed as the cuts began to heal up once again.

Morgana hid the feelings that were coursing through her now. Just by touching him again like she had last time he was her 'guest' made her stomach all jumpy. She kept her hand there for a while as she watched him blink slowly before moving her hand to rest on his cheek.

"Merlin?"

"Y…Yes"

Morgana smiled a little. It seemed he did know when to quit when he was ahead after all.

"Good. Very good"

She leaned over again so their noses touched once and she backed off slightly, trying to hide the blush she could feel was coming. Merlin was bright red although she wasn't sure whether he was angry, embarrassed or was feeling the same as she did now…conflicted.

She could feel his breathing on her face and could feel his barely concealed fear by the sharpness of his breath. His fear excited her, made her feel as though she was the one in control. Made her feel as though for once, someone would be there for her when she woke up. Even if that happened to be someone who had poisoned her, she would be happy with that.

Morgana smirked then before looking down again at her captive and run her hand along his well defined cheekbones and whispered into one of his adorably large ears.

"Maybe I can find other ways to pass the time hmm?"

Her lips had pressed against his before her brain even registered what she was doing. And when it did catch up….she couldn't care less because now she would have something to keep her mind off things until Elysia came back…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi :) heres the next chapter. My spellchecker doesnt seem to be working so I had to check every single word lol Hope you like it and thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and put this fic on alert, I was shocked so see so many awesome reviews as well so thank you! Especially from PureLightHealer, your reviews make me grin like Merlin... XD**

In Merlins mind, it felt as though his whole world had exploded. First she had tortured him, then healed him…and now she was kissing him? And the part that we couldn't get his head around was why he was kissing her back. After a few seconds, he moved his head away from her and heard her disgruntled sigh…then felt her hand grip his chin again so he faced her….

And her lips found his again.

M…Morg…Morgana…thi…this is wro…ah"

Morgana had started kissing him more passionately and he couldn't find any words now.

For Morgana, she was hiding a smile. She had always suspected he liked her, ever since they had first met. But she was also hurting as to why he never even told her how he felt about her, as well as what he had done to her. Why hadn't he said anything? They had been friends hadn't they? But then again, Gwen and Arthur were close to her at one point and surely they had must have known about his feelings to her…

So now she snarled as she released her lip lock and pounced onto his stomach, straddling his body and straightened her skirts before leaning down so her lips were millimetres away from his nose, his eyes directed at hers.

"Why didn't you say anything Merlin?"

How was he meant to reply to that? Merlin didn't know how she knew but…she figured it out herself he mused. No-one told her, she knew he looked at her every time she entered a room and couldn't function properly afterwards. Her fingers dug into his chin and he winced slightly before replying.

"You were the Kings Ward Morgana…I couldn't.."

"You could have just said something…anything" she hissed quietly, enjoying his body shuddering under her in fear and what she assumed was a little pleasure as well.

"I…I am sorry"

"That doesn't make everything better Merlin"

"I know"

"But thank you…now stop talking"

Merlin was about to ask her something when her lips crashed on his again, and he shivered at the feeling of him being at her mercy…but again, he moved his head away and Morgana roared angrily, two jars shattering in her anger as she sat up and glared down at him with her hands resting on his chest.

"Merlin"

"Morgana, we shouldn't be…"

"I would have thought you would realise this Merlin but I get what I want…any way I can. And why are you complaining, you always wanted this didn't you? Well here I am…besides, you don't have a choice in the matter and you should co-operate"

Then she dug her fingers into his chest, her nails drawing blood as he squirmed.

"Or else you will regret it" she finished with a smirk.

Morgana released her fingers and ran them along his collarbones and he shivered again…and she smiled as she leaned down again so their noses touched.

"Understand Merlin? You are mine now. I might let you go, I might not…in the meantime, if you behave, you might dare I say…enjoy yourself a little more?"

Now she ran her fingers along his neck and smiled before leaning down again to lightly kiss his neck and the underside of his chin.

"Mo…Morgana" he whispered.

"Shhhh Merlin" Morgana replied. She still hated him for what he had done and he still would never trust her. But maybe with Elysias help, he might stop being annoying and she would be fairly satisfied with that. Besides, teasing him like this was a lot more fun than Elysia had said it would be. She saw that his hands were straining against the bonds that held them and she sighed.

"Its for your own good you know" she muttered with a smirk.

As Morgana was kissing him on his neck, her hair tickling his throat and chest, Merlin was looking at the ropes and his eyes flared gold…and nothing happened. He tried again. And again.

Nothing.

Then he looked up to see Morganas lips about to meet his and knew he was indeed going nowhere. And for some reason, a big part of him liked that….what was going on? Had she finally lost her senses and gone nuts? Then her lips met his and his thoughts vanished again. He had known that Morgana was persuasive but…he couldnt stop his body from tensing.

She must have sensed his reaction as she once again broke the kiss and put her hands on her hips and gave him a death glare.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Merlin watched as her eyes looked at the ropes and her eyes went gold….and there was a hissing sound as the ropes suddenly started smoking and he screamed as they burned his skin. But it only lasted a few seconds as soon they stopped and she was once again healing them. He watched as she lay on him again, her hands on each side of his head and her forehead touching his.

Her gorgeous eyes went gold and his world went black.

Morgana sighed as she sat up. He was more annoying than ever! Maybe if he hadn't eaten anything for a bit he might stop it…so she climbed off him and went over to prepare some food, trying to ignore the rather pleasant feelings that she was feeling…he kissed her back. She smiled and knew she had blushed for the first time in a while but there wasn't anyone there to see her…she ran her fingers along her mouth for a moment, already looking forwards to trying to break this idiots resolve.

Then there was Elysia.

Why was she helping her? Yes, she had magic and she had brought her Merlin without any trouble which was more than what she and Morgause had ever managed. But she also got the impression that she was here for another reason….

* * *

><p>Elysia smiled as she watched Morgana and Emrys spending some time alone…only to groan as Emrys began being annoying and Morgana reverting to her slightly more sadistic side. Were all humans so daft? Even these two? She knew there must have been history between them but whatever it was to stop them from carrying out their feelings was enough to make everything a little more tricky.<p>

Well, she liked a challenge.

She had settled down here in this small house. Arthur and Guinevere had even came over to make sure she was alright. She knew about their future but she wasn't interested in changing that…everything was changing already, she could sense it. The more time Emrys and Morgana spent together without trying to kill each other the better.

And she would make sure they spent time alone…even if it meant locking them in that crystal cave a few leagues away.

Elysia sniggered as she waved her hand over the basin and the view of Morganas hovel vanished. There was some things she had no business in seeing….besides, she could see their future already. Elysia smiled and closed her eyes to allow the vision to reveal itself….

"_Merlin!"_

_Merlin sighed as he turned around to see Morgana striding towards him, her white dress fluttering behind her in the breeze…and a small girl holding her hand alongside her._

"_Morgana"_

"_Why did you teach her that spell about levitation? She's levitated the house!"_

_Merlins mouth opened in surprise…then he grinned at the little girl, who broke free of Morganas hand to run over to him. He scooped her up in his arms and laughed loudly for a few seconds before turning to Morgana, who was fighting a losing battle in trying not to smile._

"_I didn't!" he replied, looking at the little girl "Who told you that spell? Was it Aithusa?"_

"_No daddy, I just wanted something off the top shelf, and….and the house moved upwards and mummy started yelling"_

_Merlin sniggered._

"_MER-LIN"_

_Merlin giggled now and Morgana rolled her eyes…then laughed._

"_All right, I admit it was funny opening the door and falling 3 feet onto the floor outside" Morgana said after she stopped laughing._

_Merlin smiled and kissed his daughter on the cheek._

"_All right my little Fay, who taught you that spell"_

"_It was the Court Sorceress….she said you would find it funny"_

_Merlin exchanged a look with Morgana and they sighed. They knew it was Nimueh, who had come back from Avalon thanks to unknown reasons…and she had gained a very good sense of humour since returning to life and lost all her hate and bitterness. Just like Morgana had done thanks to Elysia, wherever she was now._

"_Should have known" Merlin muttered with a smile. They were living on the fields near Camelot but wanted open space where they could live more peacefully and allow their daughter to grow up without fear in a place that still had a few critics about magic._

"_Its alright, and well done for doing such a thing but we better go back and sort it out, don't we Freya?"_

_Morgana smiled as her gorgeous daughter with her fathers blue eyes and her raven hair grinned like Merlin would do. She walked over and kissed him full on the mouth before linking their hands and walking back to their floating cottage house…_

* * *

><p>Elysia smiled as she left the vision. She knew she would be around then, but not as often as she was now. She had a lot more work to do besides Morgana and Emrys being together where they should be if they hadn't been so thick. She sighed after her mini-rant in her mind and looked outside as the sun started setting.<p>

Plenty of time yet and that vision would happen should everything carry on as it was. She had patience and so far, they were trying to get their feelings out into the open. Well they would if they used their brains for once. Elysia grinned and lay her head on the windowsill and peered out into the darkening sky, hoping Morgana tried a tactic that should help her get Emrys to be more trusting.

Showing him food and making him want to eat…on Morganas terms.

She smiled. He may be an extremely powerful warlock…she had only just managed to overpower him and he wasn't even fully capable yet. But he was always hungry according to Gwen, And Morgana was an expert in making someone cave in to her whims. Even Emrys couldn't surely last against that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heres the next chapter everyone, hope you like it. Thanks again for the kind reviews! And happy birthday to the person I made this fic for, have a great day! :D**

Merlin awoke and the first thing he noticed was he was covered by a rather thick blanket. But his arms and legs were still tied and after a few unsuccessful attempts, he gave up trying to free himself and sighed. Why was Elysia and Morgana working together? Then it hit him. Elysia knew all about him. About his Dragonlord ability, his magic and the fact he was Emrys. If she told Morgana….

Then he noticed he wasn't alone and looked to one side to see Morgana standing near a cooking pot. And it smelled suspiciously like porridge. Surely she didn't know that that was his favourite waking up snack?

As if reading his thoughts, she looked over and saw her guest was awake. She smiled as she raised an eyebrow.

"Hungry Merlin? You haven't had anything for some time I wager, what with Arthur making you so busy all the time"

Merlin tried to ignore his growling stomach as she chuckled.

"But even if I were to give you some food, what would you give me in return? You know nothing of Camelots defences so that would be a pointless bargaining chip. How about something of a…personal nature?"

Merlin felt his face go pink and cursed softly, making Morgana laugh loudly now as she walked over after stirring the contents of the pot once and she sat at the edge of the bed and ran her hand along his arm.

"Co-operate and I might give you some food…enough to maybe build some muscle like that big knight you know. Percival was it?"

Merlin shivered as her fingers trailed along his arm and onto his cheek.

"Morgana.."

"Don't give me an answer yet Merlin…wait a while" she said as she stood up, smirking when she heard his stomach growl and his moan of frustration. She didn't know how she had never thought of this before, he was already succumbing to his stubbornness. She knew that Elysia was coming over later that night to discuss how things were going and she smiled. Hopefully she could have some news about her guest by then…

* * *

><p>Elysia laughed as she watched Arthur and the knights training, watching them as they fooled around but occasionally looking around to see where Merlin was before remembering that he was away somewhere.<p>

If only they knew where Elysia chuckled as she leaned against a wall to watch, her mind a whirl of possibilities. She would be seeing Morgana tonight and hopefully they would at least have kissed each other mutually by then. She hated how they both hid behind other emotions like they did. Emrys hid behind lies and guilt. Morgana lied behind anger and bitterness. But they had kissed, despite Emrys' attempts to stop her.

She smirked now. As if anyone could resist the gorgeous Morgana le Fay.

She knew that the hunger treatment would work, it was just a matter of time before she had him under her finger, and that would be when Elysia would step in and show them both how daft they had been and what their future together could be like. Elysia smiled as a guard came over to ask her to move away from the knights. As if he could stop her.

Her eyes changed to pink, and the feeble guards mind was hers.

"_Go away to the tavern and get completely drunk and find yourself a woman"_

Elysia grinned as her eyes changed back to their usual olive green and the guard went right past her without even looking at her. He would remember nothing, unlike Emrys, who was surely wondering about her loyalties. She sniggered now. He wouldn't know what she was planning until he and Morgana were together as they should be, and she could have some fun on this world.

So she watched the knights training until the evening came along, overhearing them talking about if Merlin was alright and if his mother would get better. Elysia smiled. They weren't panicking nor thought their friend was in any danger. Which meant that Morgana had some more time.

* * *

><p>Morgana chuckled as Merlins stomach made a growl so loud she could hear it from where she stood a good ten feet away. Who would have thought that he had what sounded like a dragons stomach inside that thin frame of his with those cheekbones and the cute ears….<p>

She blushed slightly and focused on stirring the porridge, which was ready now and had been for some time. Magic certainly had its uses she mused. She was waiting for him to ask her food and she would ask for something in return. And that wasn't long in coming as she heard him take a breath…a deep breath.

"Morgana…could I…."

"Yes Merlin?" she replied with a raised eyebrow as she looked at him, trying to fight off the grin she badly wanted to reveal.

"May I have some food?"

A stomach growl came with the request and Morgana now smirked, unable to help herself.

"You know what I asked Merlin. If I give you food, you have to give me something in return"

"What would you be interested in?"

She smiled as she heard the slight desperation in his voice.

"I can think of one thing Merlin" she said as she walked over to kneel down beside the bed and look at him in the eye, her nose very close to his.

"And what's that"

She loved his croaky voice whenever she came close to him like this.

"A kiss. That's all. One kiss. No backing off or trying to talk me out of it. One kiss and you get enough food to fill you up" she said quietly.

Merlin looked as though he was about to argue again but he surprised her when he sighed instead and nodded slowly.

"Will you actually feed me afterwards?"

Morgana smirked.

"Unless you have something else in mind Merlin" she said seductively.

She pressed her lips to his then and she loved it when he kissed back with the same enthusiasm…and dare she say, she thought he was enjoying it too, by the way he strained his neck to keep their lips together when she moved away and broke the kiss. She smiled and ran her tongue across her lip before kissing him again very quickly before standing up and walking over to the cooking pot and spooning out the porridge into a large bowl before taking it over to him.

Her eyes glowed and Merlin was hauled upright gently into a sitting position, the enchanted ropes elongating to allow a little movement for him. But his arms remained bound and she smiled.

"I can't have you running away can I Merlin?"

Morgana sat down next to him and put some porridge onto the spoon and placed it into his mouth. And she hid a smile as he practically ate the spoon. He was very hungry…and the kiss had definitely been worth it.

More than worth it.

She took the spoon away from him and loaded it full of porridge and fed him by her hand, still feeling his lips on hers. She thought why she hadn't done it before….if she had known how wonderful it would be, she would have done it sooner…

She almost didn't want Elysia to come back.

Almost.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Elysia walked through the door leading into Morganas hovel and smiled when she saw Emrys fast asleep and breathing easily as though he wasn't worried about anything. She looked over to see Morgana sitting at a desk and watching him before she caught her eye.<p>

"Elysia! It worked, we…."

"Kissed? That's excellent Morgana…and by the looks of it, you want him awake don't you?"

Elysia hid a grin as Morgana went pink and cleared her throat to reply.

"Its not like that"

"No? So is that why you are touching your lips with your fingers now then and looking at him in that way?"

Morgana hastily took her fingers away as Elysia laughed and sat down next to her and placed her hand over hers.

"Morgana relax, as long as you enjoyed it, that's all that matters"

Morgana smiled a little.

"So what now? They are surely going to look for him soon"

Elysia smiled wider.

"Don't be so sure Morgana. They believe he's still in Ealdor and no-one has gone looking for him. Even Arthur Isn't asking too many questions about his whereabouts"

"Why are you helping me like this Elysia? There must be a reason"

"There is…but you will have to wait till tonight when you're asleep. Everything will become clear"

Morgana raised her eyebrow but Elysia smiled and wagged her finger.

"Trust me Morgana, one last time. All the answers you seek will be answered in your next prophetic dream…that bracelet wont stop this vision"

"Will I like what I see?"

"Eventually. Just give me time to explain once you've woken up before you do anything rash Morgana"

Morgana sighed. She hated the visions that the bracelet couldn't halt. But after Elysia had been correct already, what was the harm in trusting her again? She nodded to the strange black and red haired young woman sitting beside her.

She would wait and see what this vision showed and would wait to hear Elysias explanation.


	8. Chapter 8

**_next chapter everyone, sorry AGAIN about the wait...thanks again to everyine who reviewed, really made me smile at the awesome reviews you all gave me last time, I hope this chapter will be good enough for your patience! :D_**

* * *

><p><em>Merlin watching as Mary Collins sent everyone to sleep with an enchanted spell….but Merlin remained unaffected as his eyes glowed with the unmistakeable revelation of magic….dropping the chandelier onto her head and knocking her to the floor. Then she threw a dagger at Arthur, who sat there helpless until once again, Merlin saved him, knocking him to the ground by seemingly slowing down time…<em>

_Now he was setting fire to the Afanc, where she was with him….how could she not see the way the wind just appeared was unnatural?_

_Another instance where Merlin used his magic, this time making the snakes come alive in knight Valiant's shield…how was she so blind to this?_

_Merlin duelling with a woman in a tattered red dress. She effortlessly absorbed his fire spell and sent it back with extra power…and the second time she hit him in the chest and seemingly defeating him. But no, he stood up and the look of rage in Merlins face was one she had never seen as he summoned lightning to blast the woman to pieces…_

_More visions flew past with Merlin and his magic. Lancelot finding out but saying nothing. Merlin and the great dragon talking although the words were not clear but it seemed Merlin was arguing about her being good and not a witch…_

_Then a vision that she never expected to see more than anything else she had already seen. Merlin was using his magic in front of a pretty girl, making a flower for her….a kiss and tears falling from his face. Then next moment he was laying her on the ground and crying loudly as the life left her eyes and giving her a burial, watching as her boat was set on fire….._

_Now she was watching him after she had been poisoned. He was standing in her room which was slightly dusty now…evidence that no-one had been in there for quite some time. He was setting some flowers into a vase next to her bed….the white ones she loved so much when he used to bring them to her. He fell to his knees, his face on her bed as the tears came, and this time she could hear his words._

"_I'm so sorry Morgana, I'm sorry!….."_

Morgana shot upright out of her bed and gasped, running her hands along her face as she sat up and set her feet on the floor, idly looking at the way her skirts moved from the sudden movement. Everything was so clear now. As though a puzzle which she had never been able to fathom was suddenly so easy. Why Merlin was always involved in everything that went on in Camelot and why every attempt she and her departed sister failed.

He had magic. Powerful magic. He used it in secret and protected Camelot and Arthur especially…but why hadn't he told her? If he had told her he wouldn't have had to burden himself nor do what he did to her. They could have helped each other and protected Camelot together! He could have even stayed with her as magic returned, maybe as a magical advisor to her….

"Why…." she muttered, feeling a tear fall down her cheek.

"Its obvious Morgana"

Morgana looked up to see Elysia sitting on a stool and looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Because he didn't know if he could trust you. He didn't know if by telling you could place you in danger too. He also listened to the dragon, who wanted the two of you to follow a predetermined path. To be opposites in a war yet both wanting the same thing"

"He's…he's Emrys. Isn't he?"

"That's what the druids know him as. That's…that's who Mordred knew him as the second they met."

"He's my destiny…and my doom. That's what the Cailleach told me"

"Ignore that old bat" Elysia said "She said that so you would fear him and make your anger increase towards him"

Morgana looked at Elysia and saw the strange girl was still looking at her as though it was heer fault she hadnt noticed anything about Merlin.

"HE LIED TO ME!" Morgana screamed, several pots and jars shattering from the uncontrolled magic release.

Elysia sighed.

"Yes and you saw why Morgana. He was scared, pure and simple. He loved you and you saw what he was like after he poisoned you. He had had his heart broken again. After the other girl died, he never thought he could love again. He harboured a secret love for you but couldn't tell you…"

Morgana felt her mouth quiver and she hated herself for the moment of weakness. But there was a ring of truth to what Elysia was saying. He loved her…all this time? She had to hear it from him though. She had to….

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up after he felt a hand shaking his shoulder quite hard. He looked to one side to see Morgana sitting beside the bed…and it looked like she had been crying and hadn't bothered to remove the tear tracks that had formed down her face.<p>

"Merlin…. Why? Why didn't you tell me? About your magic? About the fact you are Emrys? About how much you cared for me?" she whispered.

Merlin couldn't fin the words right away because of the shock. She knew everything now. All in one go, she knew all about him and what he had done. And it was because of him that she was so upset. He felt as though he was sinking into the bed now but he had to tell her what had been on his mind for so long.

"I…I couldn't Morgana. I was a coward"

Morgana looked at him and she secretly admired the strength it took for him to admit that.

"You were….but you still could have told me about your magic Merlin"

Merlin shivered as her hand crept along his arm…and undid the chain that held him there with her touch. She knew only she could unravel the chains at her touch and he had undoubtedly tried to release himself when she wasn't looking or asleep. He looked surprised as she leaned over him and undid the others before lying beside him, her head lying on his collarbone.

"I don't want to be alone Merlin…I know I…."

She fell silent as he wrapped his arms around her.

She didn't trust him fully yet but his admission that he should have helped her and didn't made everything seem different now, She shivered at the memories of what she had done since she had returned after being poisoned. Framing Gwen. Killing the guard.

"Its alright Morgana" Merlin found himself whispering now, hugging her close. It was all his fault. He kissed the back of her neck and she turned around and threw her arms round his neck as she let her tears fall at last. Tears of regret, sorrow and pain. Merlin also felt a few tears falling and they were all for her and how she had been mistreated…especially by his own hands.

"I'm so sorry" he said quietly, moving his hand to brush the locks of hair from out of her face, gulping slightly when those green eyes of hers locked onto his. The light green eyes shadow she wore only intensified her gaze.

He didn't even think as he moved his head forwards to kiss her gently, trying to show her that he really was sorry. And when she kissed back, he knew she understood. She understood him better than he understood himself. When they broke apart, she gave a watery smile as she lay her head on his chest. Merlin held her close and didnt want to let go. He would tell her everything tomorrow when they had tried to sleep things through.

Although having Morgana sleeping on him slightly wouldn't make that easy for him he mused. She was snoring already and he knew that the way she had found out had taken a toll on her. He prayed she would listen the next day. Sleep came to him very quickly though before he even knew he was getting tired...and the next day he would be grateful for that.

* * *

><p>Elysia grinned from the far end of the room where neither of them had even noticed her. They were getting on better than she had anticipated. She knew that by giving Morgana the vision had been risky….most people would never used to seeing things like what Emrys had done over such a short time after all, but Morgana had stayed calm and even better than that, they had kissed with mutual consent.<p>

"About time as well" Elysia muttered, idly stroking a snake she had found in one of Morganas jars. She had tamed the little creature the second she had touched it and now she peered at it with a smile.

Just like Morgana before she had known about Merlin/Emrys. Cold, calculating and never showing mercy.

Elysia sighed as she put the snake away and watched the witch and warlock sleep. Merlin had his arm wrapped around her and had even pulled the thin covers over them both. She chuckled. If she had known how much they truly had thought about each other then she would have just yelled at them to kiss and be done with it.

Humans….


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooooooo :) Sorry about the wait, havent had my laptop for a while because of my brother... -_- anyway, heres the next chapter and this will hopefully answer some of the great questions I got from my last set of reviews...thanks again everyone for your support! :D**

* * *

><p>Merlin started talking the moment he and Morgana had sat down. They held hands the whole time as he told her about everything he had done. Even before coming to Camelot, he told her about his upbringing and how like her, he sometimes felt so alone and afraid of his magic. He had Will to thank in his case and because of that, Merlin felt he had let Morgana down even more than he had ever thought.<p>

"No, don't say that" Morgana had said as she squeezed his hands "You're here now with me…just as you wanted"

"As we wanted" he had countered.

They had smiled before he had continued talking.

Saving Gaius before they had even exchanged a word, the amount of times he had used magic to save Arthur and everyone else, like Gwens father, Mordred. The time when he had somehow saved Arthur from Nimuehs trap while on the brink of death. So many times he had used magic to help others and Morgana had wished she had helped him. And again, Merlin had apologised and again, she had told him to be quiet with a small kiss to his cheek.

Elysia had been listening as the talking went on for hours. She knew she had to go back to Camelot soon so no-one would notice she had been gone for over a day or so…and she also had to continue the charade of Merlins 'disappearance'. But for now she just listened and smiled as Morgana did when they were told about when Merlin had let go of the rope when lowering Arthur from his chamber window.

"Merlin, I cannot believe you let go of the rope"

"Hey its not my fault he's a great big fat dollophead" Merlin replied with his grin.

Morgana shook her head and sighed with a smile. The two boys (she never thought of them as men because of the way they bantered with each other in a childish way) were like brothers. She didn't dwell on her recent past as she looked at Merlin with a smirk now forming.

"Merlin, you're so cruel"

"Morgana, he is though"

Morgana swatted his cheek with a hand and motioned for him to continue. They had been talking for a long time and she was getting hungry….and when she thought that, she saw a plate full of food being placed on the table by Elysia, who grinned mischievously.

"I could hear your stomachs from there"

Merlin made a mocked look of shock while Morgana simply raised her eyebrow…but soon she was sniggering.

"At least we don't snore Elysia"

"I. DON'T. SNORE"

"You do, it sounded like a horse was trying to snort a helmet out of its nose" Merlin chimed in.

Elysia stuck her tongue out as she laughed. The banter reminded her of home and she sighed as she looked at a point over Morganas head. After a few seconds, Merlin poked Elysias leg with his foot. Elysia instantly grabbed his foot, lay it on her lap and started to tickle his foot. Merlin squirmed and tried to move his foot away but Morgana suddenly pounced on his lap, her black skirts covering his legs as the two women double teamed the warlock.

"Hey! Ahahaha…Elysia I…ahahaha sorry!"

Elysia grinned.

"Did you hear something Morgana?"

Morgana chuckled softly as she leaned backwards so her hair covered Merlins face and she grasped his hands tighter.

"No"

The two of them continued to torture him for a while until Elysia finally let go of Merlins foot. Morgana stayed on his lap though as she turned around and smiled at Merlins red face.

"That's what you get for being rude to a lady Merlin"

Merlin grinned…he was tempted to tickle Morganas ribs but decided against it. Then he asked a question that he had wanted to ask Elysia ever since he had met her and felt her magic.

"Elysia…what's your home like? Your magic is different than either of ours. And why come here when you're so talented already and probably know more than we do?"

Morgana nodded to the question as she was very curious too. Elysia grinned. It was about time they were told. So she leaned back into the chair, idly smoothed her red skirts and moved her black hair to one side before talking.

"My home is so far away from here no-one on this world will see it until our kind decides to come here in full" Elysia said with a wistful sigh. She wouldn't age at all here on this world….something that the two people in the hovel would know about in the future as well. "The kingdoms are all at peace although you always get the disagreements, castles that are three or four times bigger than Camelot dot the landscape"

"Sounds wonderful" Merlin said quietly.

Morgana squeezed his hand and he squeezed back as Elysia grinned before continuing.

"I came here early because….I didn't agree with my elders and the leaders of the other kingdoms…they seemed to think I had a rebellious streak in me"

"Sounds familiar" Merlin muttered.

Morgana gave him a finger in the ribs and smirked at Elysia who grinned back.

"I just came here after knowing about what time period I would arrive in and who would be around that would be important to the future…..I knew about you as soon as I researched the world you live on. I knew about you Merlin from your mother Hunith. Although I was well disguised then and you were only a few years old at the time…."

"My mother did mention some young girl who kept asking questions about 'Emrys' and she had to say she didn't know" Merlin recalled.

Elysia nodded.

"I knew about you, Morgana, from your father"

Morgana bristled at the mention of Uther and Elysia held her hand up.

"I didn't like him and at that time I didn't know he was your father. I would rather believe that Gorlois was your father as he would have cared for you properly"

"But…that means…"

"I am a lot older than any of you. Even the Great Dragon is young to me" Elysia said with a wink to Merlin, who choked and Morgana had to thump him on the back.

"I found out about Kilgarrah when my dragons told me about him back on Syrax. I have 2 dragons. Enkirall and Ankirall…or Enki and Anki for short. They taught me everything about the legends that would spawn from this time. The legend of Camelot. King Arthur, the knights of the Round Table. Morgana le Fay…the most powerful witch that would ever live. And Emrys. The most powerful magic user that has and ever will live" Elysia clarified, enjoying the looks of shock on the two others faces.

She loved shocking people like this.

"Oh I know everything about what you were to become. Which is why I came here. You both had a fate that you couldn't escape without outside help…..Morgana would have taken Arthur to Avalon after he is dying. And leaves Emrys on his own for a thousand years, where he would eventually seal himself into a cave just before you all return…a true tragedy if I ever knew one. So I came here to mess all that up"

There was silence for s few minutes. Then Merlin broke it.

By laughing.

Morgana had to smile as she leaned against Merlin, who wrapped his arms round her waist. She was glad Elysia had come here. Because she had part of what she wanted. She had someone who loved her. She didn't know how she could help anyone after being so callous with everyone, especially Gwen and Arthur. But she would try.

Merlin kissed the back of her neck and she sighed happily.

Elysia grinned.

She had true friends here. They didn't judge her like her elders had done. They didn't fully know what she had been talking about but they had gotten the main points. She had messed their fates up….and she laughed now.

"Now you know why I am like this…anyway, I better go and tell Arthur another tale to keep you two lovebirds here"

Elysia winked and vanished as Merlin and Morgana exchanged a look.

And they kissed gently with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Elysia bowed at Arthur who again told her to rise before speaking.<p>

"My lord, it turns out that Hunith is still rather ill. Merlin wanted to know if he could stay a little longer"

"Of course" Arthur said, surprised that the idiot would ask that.

He did miss his friend but he never would admit that. But at the same time, it was a lot quieter here since no-one tripped over stationary objects. He hid a smile as he addressed the girl again, who had a piercing gaze like Morgana once had…..the gaze that made him feel as though she knew what he would say already.

"Of course" he repeated "tell that clumsy oaf he can stay until his mother is better. Will any assistance be needed? It sounds like a bad illness"

"No, that's fine Your Majesty" Elysia said with a smile to the queens smile at Arthurs choice of words to describe Merlin "Its not a fatal illness, she just needs time"

"Give her my best when you see her again….and tell Merlin to stay out of trouble" Arthur said as an afterthought.

Elysia grinned. Merlin would be having enough to think about already…which was why she had made herself scarce as soon as she had told them about her home. They needed time as well and know they had it. So maybe she should…..

Yes. See the dragon that Merlin talked to a lot. See what happens when the dragon meets someone who knows more than he does… Elysia hid a smile as she bowed and left the throne room once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hlelloooo! :D heres the next chapter, thanks to everyone again for the reviews...I know I say this very chapter but they really do mean alot to me :D Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Elysia grinned as she waited for the dragon to turn up. She could feel his magic in the clearing where he must have used often as a home…or maybe where he and Emrys kept meeting? She didn't care really, she just wanted him to show up. Which wouldn't happen unless she did something.<p>

"OI! Kilgreen or whatever your name is! Get your scaly arse back here so we can chat!"

She giggled as she sat down on a fallen log and smoothed her red skirts down…Morgana certainly had taste in clothes despite living in the middle of nowhere, but she also wanted to have a colour change…red was rather striking for her (even though she did have red tips on her hair but that was different in her view) and being noticed was something she wasn't used to or particularly fond of. Her musings were cut when she heard the sound of wings beating and she looked up to see a dragon landing in front of her.

"My name is _Kilgarrah. _And who are you to call me little…oh, but you aren't a witch from here are you little one?" Kilgarrah said with a air of caution.

He could feel her magic which was so much different from anyone's, even the warlocks. So why was she calling him and why did he even bother to answer her rather rude call? Many sorcerers had tried calling his kin in the past and none succeeded…the Dragonlords were the ones the dragons answered to in the past.

"Nope, I am from somewhere far away from here…and a lot quieter. I mean, how the hell do any of you even manage to sleep without a fight breaking out?" Elysia replied with a pout…she hated fighting. Well that wasn't quite true, she liked play fighting…

Kilgarrah just snorted and cocked his head slightly. He couldn't fathom this girl and he couldn't sense her place in the currents of time like he could with anyone else. It was how he had gotten Merlin onto his destiny line by seeing how…wait a minute.

"What's happened to the time streams?" he said quietly.

"Oh I just messed around a bit" Elysia grinned.

"Elaborate"

"UGH…I hate big words…well, basically, Emrys and Morgana Le Fay are shall we say…having a tumble? Oh and they love each other now even though there's a loooong way to go and…."

"WHAT?"

Elysia hid a grin. That was a response she wanted.

"Your hearing gone from old age? Well, I said that Emrys…that's the cute big eared warlock, and Morgana Le Fay….that's the stunningly gorgeous witch with an amazing smile and great hair…they are…"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"

"Yes, Isn't it great?"

Kilgarrah roared into the night and Elysia laughed. Oh teasing and shocking anyone was always fun but this old dragon was really too easy to wind up…even though she was telling the truth.

"You have messed around with the currents of time and the destinies of some of the most…"

"Exactly" Elysia yelled loudly and Kilgarrah shut up at the excited magical creature in front of him. "even you have to admit that their stupid destinies were rather nasty…Arthur being mortally wounded, Morgana taking him to Avalon and being trapped there…Emrys being alone after everyone else is gone…for a THOUSAND YEARS! I mean, he's a bit naïve and rather soft sometimes but he doesn't deserve that…which is why I came here"

"You're from another world…one I keep having thoughts about"

"Syrax" Elysia clarified with a nod "Because I am here and everyone is beginning to go down their own paths, you are able to see more than any dragon has ever…Awwwww he's CUTE!"

Elysia squealed as a white dragon around 3 feet long appeared from behind Kilgarrah and squeaked as it ran over to Elysia and she giggled as she hugged it and it began to press its head into her stomach.

"Aithusa, you're a dragon…show some restraint when meeting someone new"

Aithusa stuck a tongue out at Kilgarrah and Elysia laughed louder as she allowed the baby dragon to sit on her lap.

"I think he's been taking tips off someone" she sniggered.

"The warlock isn't exactly a good influence on him" Kilgarrah said before trying to get the original topic back on hand. "Their destinies may not have been pleasant but they were important"

"Yes but you know how long it will be before the legends are spawned Great Dragon" Elysia said, suddenly using a respectful tone for Kilgarrahs benefit. Dragons loved being complimented and respected.

"I do" Kilgarrah said softly, wondering where she was going with this.

"So let everyone have some fun and when the time of Albion is nothing but a myth, let me, Emrys and Morgana change the facts and blur them up so no-one knows what really happens…maybe get Nimueh as Emrys' lover?"

Elysia grinned…she loved that idea. The blue eyed High Priestess was someone described by her dragons as the most 'conniving and sneaky person you would ever meet'. So that was why she really wanted to meet her. She was dead yes, but she could get her back…

Kilgarrah rose an eye at the suggestion. It could work but it went against everything he understood. Without the future available to him, then everyone would be blind….only Seers could see anything into the future then. Aithusa might be able to adjust but Kilgarrah knew his time was coming…he was a thousand years old now and was tired.

"Oh you can have some fun as well" Elysia grinned as if she knew what he was thinking which surprised Kilgarrah a lot as well "You may be old but I could always bring my dragons here…they could stop your aging like what will happen to the lovebirds"

That got his attention back fully.

"Why do that though? They hate each other"

"Only because you made them" Elysia pouted "But anyone who's been in a room with them can see the underlying sexual tension they share…even Arthur Pendragon, Mr I Cannot See Merlin Using Magic himself, saw it a few times"

Kilgarrah almost smiled at the slur on the Once and Future King…and the other thoughts would stay hidden in the part of his mind where he never went for good measure. He sighed. He knew it was too late now to change anything. The fates of everyone were their own now because of this girl.

"You will watch over them with your life little creature…that is your responsibility now" Kilgarrah warned.

Elysia shrugged as she stroked Aithusa under the chin and it made a soft squeak which made her grin like Emrys would.

"Fine by me…oh and could we keep this little bundle of cuteness around? I'm sure you are being rather stressed out with looking after him all the time. Let the Dragonlord look after him like he should be doing?"

Kilgarrah nodded readily before he could stop himself. Aithusa was very active…and maybe the warlock would finally meet some…thing that could match his clumsiness at the same time. The Great Dragon grinned now and Elysia laughed. She had overcome a really big obstacle here…but she wouldn't go back yet…

She wouldn't want to walk into an Emrys/Morgana tumble after all.

* * *

><p>Merlin slumped back as Morgana fell on top of him, both of them completely exhausted. He smiled as her fingers trailed along his chest and onto his face and he looked at her.<p>

"Phew!" Merlin exclaimed.

Morgana smirked.

"Seems you are rather good at other things too Merlin" she teased.

"Right back at you"

He pulled the covers over them as Morgana hugged him closer to her, her nightdress covering his legs as she lay more comfortably on him.

"Although if you snore you will end up on the floor" she added.

"As long as you don't burp or something"

He yelled as her fingers dug into his ribs and she straddled him, pinning his arms under her knees to keep him there.

"But you also have a lot to learn as well Merlin" she added as she continued to tickle him mercilessly "and your first lesson is this. I don't burp like you do. In fact, I don't burp at all…repeat that"

She stopped and put her hands on her hips to let him speak.

"Morgana burps like a horse after three jugs of ale!"

Merlin couldn't help it…anytime he saw an opening for banter he took it. He blamed Arthur for that.

Prat.

Morgana tickled him again and she laughed. She loved him. He loved her. And he was at her mercy again…she loved it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Really sorry for the lateness everyone! Writers block really annoying! :\ Anyway, thanks for another set of great reviews, heres the next chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Merlin yawned as he woke up, smiling when he felt Morganas arm tighten round his chest. He ran his hand along her forearm, and she mumbled something that made him snigger.<p>

"Merlin, stop it or I will whack you over the head with a brush"

"You don't have one"

Morgana just made a shushing noise and her hold tightened even more, nuzzling her face into his collarbone. He sighed and lay there, moving his hand around to her back and let it rest there.

"That's better" she muttered, a little smile forming on her face.

Merlin wondered how everything had changed so much with Elysias arrival…how could everything change so differently? Yes she had magic and was from another world which sounded wonderful but…what else was she going to do? He and Morgana were together now and despite everything that had happened between them, he still loved her with all his heart. He didn't have the courage to ask her how she felt but the way she was lying next to him, her leg around his torso and her head on his chest suggested she was content.

"You're quiet Merlin…not a good sign"

Merlin chuckled. That was a good joke.

"Just wondering why you're so amazing. I will be thinking about that for some time"

He moved his head to look at her, and she was smiling as she met his gaze.

"Charmer"

"Seductress"

"Beanpole"

"Gorgeous witch"

"Beautiful big eared warlock"

"Erm…."

"I win"

Merlin laughed as she giggled, giving him a soft kiss on his chin before laying her head on his chest again. There was a few minutes silence before she spoke again.

"Merlin, what do you think Elysia will do next?"

"Dunno…maybe give Arthur a bald patch?"

Merlin squirmed as one of Morganas fingers dug its way into his ribs.

"Be serious Merlin" she chided, although he could easily hear the amused tone in her voice.

"I don't know Morgana" Merlin replied "What else could she do?"

* * *

><p>Elysia grinned as she stood outside Morganas hovel. They didn't even notice she had been watching through the window. The way they had teased each other and seemed so comfortable in each others presence. She wanted to smack Merlins arse for being so thick and to whack Morganas arm for the same reason. But they were together now. The most powerful magical beings on this world were at last seeing things in a way that didn't involve trying to kill each other.<p>

She looked down at the white dragon leaning on her leg and she had to hide a giggle. The young dragon was so cute.

Wait till they see him!

Merlin was laughing as Morgana told him about a time when she once went riding with Arthur and he had been knocked off his horse after hitting a low branch, when the door swung open and Elysia walked in with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Elysia…where have you…"

His words were cut off when Aithusa ran over to scamper onto the bed and threw himself on his Dragonlord master and began nuzzling his neck playfully. Morgana laughed loudly. She had been told about the dragons of course but to see one in person and being so gorgeous…she petted Aithusa, who nuzzled her hand and she smiled before looking at Elysia, who was still standing there with a grin.

"Been up to" Morgana finished Merlins question.

"Oh, just talking to that big dragon and telling him the future isn't set in stone. I feel sorry for him really because all he can see is one future. He cannot see possible futures like you can Morgana so he feels a little useless at the moment"

Merlin sighed.

"I better talk to him"

Elysia nodded.

"Not yet Merlin, there's something else I have to do"

"Uh-oh"

Morgana dug her fingers into his ribs and smiled at Elysia, who winked back.

"Do I want to know what you're up to?"

"Have to wait and see" Elysia replied in a sing song voice.

Morgana laughed as Merlin shook his head. He couldn't win with both of them in the same room.

"Could you keep an eye on Aithusa while I go and do some more things?" Elysia said "After all, you're the Dragonlord so its up to you to look after him isn't it MER-lin?"

"You sounded like Arthur then" Merlin retorted with a grin of his own.

"Morgana, get him while I am gone" Elysia said with a chuckle.

Morgana smirked as she ran her hand through Merlins hair. Merlin shivered at her touch and Elysia laughed as she vanished in a blue light, leaving him alone to contend with a gorgeous witch and a very excited dragon.

"Come on Merlin, time to get some work done" Morgana said, pushing him out of the bed with her feet and laughing when he fell onto the floor. He sighed as he stood up and picked up his clothes and began to put them on, Morgana watching the whole time, Aithusa curled up next to her and dozing already as she stroked his back with a finger.

"What do you mean 'getting some work done'?"

"Well, you have to make some food for the woman you love don't you?" Morgana teased.

Merlin couldn't help but smile. The Morgana he loved for so long was back….although her teasing wasn't something he could counter seeing as she was a master at it. But Elysias words kept going through his mind as he started making some food…what was she going to do next?

* * *

><p>Elysia looked around at the ruins that most sorcerers in this world knew as the Isle of the Blessed. She could feel magic anywhere but this place was drenched in it. It permeated from the land itself. If there was any place where magic would last forever, it would be here. She stood there for a few minutes to just get her mind adjusted to the memories that resided here. Anyone could access them as long as they knew they were there…and she had her dragons to thank for the knowledge.<p>

There. That was the memory she was after.

Emrys stood there, his rage evident in his usually calm and kind eyes. This was Emrys as he would be remembered. No-one would remember him as a servant to the King or a peasant from a small village. He was glaring at a beautiful blue eyed woman in a tattered red dress, who was looking back at the warlock with a slightly disdainful air…which was her undoing.

Like so many who looked at him, they underestimated him. And this was Nimuehs undoing.

Emrys harnessed the power of the earth itself and channelled his magic to call down the lightning. Even she couldn't do that, but here he was, using the magic as though it wasn't straining him. This was what happened when you took away all his love and caring, leaving nothing but his anger. Nimueh was blown to pieces by the force and Elysia blinked as she watched Emrys' face fall slightly when he knew that he had killed again.

So he felt remorse even then, even though he was so angry, he still felt as though he could have done something else.

Elysia found that interesting.

But what was more interesting was when she walked through the ruined buildings to come into a room that was clearly Nimuehs. Full of magical trinkets, a scrying bowl still full of water and a cupboard full of dresses which were still looking new. She had been a very powerful sorceress Elysia mused. And because the magic was so strong here, and because she could now feel Nimuehs residual magic still in this room, she knew she could bring her back.

Emrys may have the ability to bring life over death and vice versa but she wasn't bound by the laws of this world…it would be tiring but it would be fairly easy. Elysia laughed. Oh, she loved being naughty like this. First she tells Emrys he's an idiot, then she brings him Aithusa…wait till he sees the High priestess back again.

Yes, she would still be very angry at the warlock but she could talk her round…after all, she had done the same thing with the two lovebirds.

A few hours later, Elysia stood in the old courtyard and lay a white dress on the altar before beginning to chant in her own language, twisting the laws of the Old Religion to suit her needs. She felt her magic searching through the afterlife…and finding her target, she pulled the soul back and into the world again. She fell to one knee, exhausted. It felt like years but she had only been looking for a few minutes in the real world. The afterlife had that effect, especially if you weren't dead yet she mused.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard footsteps and she looked up to see a pair of feet, a flowing white dress swirling around the ankles. She looked higher and met the blue eyes of the woman she had been looking for.

"Well well, what have we here?"

"My Lady" Elysia said as she stood up on uneasy legs.

A hand steadied her by latching gently onto her upper arm.

"You brought me back little witch…no, you aren't a witch are you?"

Elysia smiled. This woman was much more observant than anyone she had met. She liked her already.

"High Priestess Nimueh, its an honour. I have much to tell you"

"Indeed?" Nimueh said quietly. There was something about this little girl that she couldn't fathom. "Maybe you should tell me from the beginning. But tell me your name first"

"Elysia"

Nimueh smiled and Elysia grinned back.

She liked the sorceress a lot, she was…'sassy' was only word that Elysia could think of but seeing as that word wouldn't exist for a long time, she couldn't use it.

"Of course My Lady, but I suggest we sit down…there's a lot to tell" Elysia said with a nod.

Nimueh nodded back, wondering why she trusted the young woman so easily…maybe because she reminded her of her youth she mused. In any event, she agreed, walking over and sitting them both down on the steps, motioning for Elysia to start talking.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone sorry again about the wait! Hope you enjoy the chapter anyway...I also have to apologise for anyone that have seen the disgusting reviews I recently recieved for this and another of my fics, its a shame that some people show no respect to anything -_- But trolling will not stop me from writing my fics :DDDD Thanks to everyone who has supported me with my writing, it means alot ^_^**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So…Merlin is Emrys. And he and Morgana Pendragon, Uthers illegitimate daughter no less, are together as a couple. And all because you showed up and got them to admit their feelings"<p>

Elysia nodded to Nimuehs statement. She had taken it rather well.

"So why bring me back…you must know how much I hated the warlock"

"Hey, you tried to kill him then his mother, its no wonder he was really cheesed off" Elysia defended herself and Emrys at the same time.

Nimueh sighed and ran her hands through her hair and stared at the odd girl sitting beside her.

"You know just how…insane this sounds? I can accept the fact you are not from this world but to just accept that everything will just get better? Even you must see that its not that simple"

Elysia frowned. The high priestess made a good point there. She still had a lot to do.

"Can you at least promise me that you wont try and kill Merlin when you next see him" Elysia said after a few minutes silence.

Nimueh nodded.

"Fine…but as long as he doesn't blow me up again"

Elysia nodded. She would have to make sure Emrys didn't go mental when he saw Nimueh again and blowing up half the country.

* * *

><p>Merlin stood in a clearing near Morganas hovel and shivered in the cold wind. He had told Morgana that he needed to talk to Kilgarrah alone…as the dragon didn't seem to like her much and he didn't want her to get hurt. She had shook her head and pinned him up against the wall and said a few words that gave him no chance to argue.<p>

"I'm going with you MER-lin"

He felt her hand latch onto his and she squeezed it gently as she leaned onto him, her black dress and cloak wrapping around his legs in the cold breeze.

"You must be freezing" he said, looking at her.

"You try wearing a dress" she retorted with a grin.

"Nah, you will always look better in a dress"

"Or out of it"

Merlin felt his face go pink and she laughed as she hugged him with her arm and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked up into the sky and roared into the night, calling Kilgarrah to them. And a few minutes later, the massive dragon landed in front of them both and gave Merlin a slight bow before looking at Morgana, who didn't even flinch.

"I see you have brought the witch Merlin"

"Her name is Morgana" Merlin sighed "PLEASE use it"

Kilgarrah gave the warlock a look and nodded curtly.

"As you wish. Now, why do you summon me Merlin, there's nothing I can tell you now that the time streams are gone from my sight"

"I would have thought that you would be happier now that you have your freedom" Morgana spoke up "I do not have that luxury. I can still see all the possible futures and most of them are not pleasant. I have seen Gwen cheating behind Arthurs back with half of the knights, I have seen Merlin becoming the most feared being that will ever live destroying the land"

Merlin gave her a sideways look. She had seen something like that? But he wouldn't become that surely…As if reading his thoughts, Kilgarrah spoke up.

"Morgana speaks the truth Merlin. Any of her visions can happen, however remote they may seem"

Morgana gave the dragon a grateful nod and Kilgarrah found that she wasn't as twisted as he had believed. Or was it because of Merlins presence that had changed her? He didn't know but the words she spoke about himself being free had hit home. For the first time in a thousand years, he didn't have to worry. But now the pressures had been shifted onto the Seers and the young witch standing in front of him.

And he found himself feeling sorry for her. But she was looking strong and the way she was holding Merlin round the waist suggested she really did care for him.

"So much has changed" Kilgarrah said softly.

"It has. But we can make everything better" Merlin said "We can still bring about the 'Golden Age' as you liked to call Arthurs future. But we can involve so many more people as well"

Morgana smiled.

"And it means you get a well deserved rest Great Dragon. After all, you have had to put up with the clumsiest person in history. Let me look after him and you can lead a happier life away from such things"

Kilgarrah simply couldn't believe how much sense Morgana spoke. It was like she had opened his hearts desires and laid them out. He was tired…he could live for another thousand years but it would be nice if he didn't have to worry so much about everything.

"You will still need help" Kilgarrah eventually said "I will fly to the mountains where its peaceful. Merlin may call me should he…no, both of you need me. But I cannot stay in this land where the blood of my kin and Merlins has been shed over the years. I am of course referring to the Dragonlords"

Merlin nodded. This had gone really well.

"And what of Arthur? He will know something's amiss unless you return to him soon Merlin"

Merlin cursed. He had to ruin it didn't he?

Morgana smirked and kissed his chin before looking at him.

"He's right Merlin, you've been with me for a while and even though I have enjoyed your…company (Morgana kissed his neck there), you still need your friends"

"What about you…I wont leave you" he said fiercely, his eyes glowing gold for a moment.

"We can work something out. But come on, the Great Dragon is eager for his vacation" she said quietly.

Merlin looked at Kilgarrah and stepped forwards out of Morganas hold and rested his hand on Kilgarrahs snout when the dragon lowered his head to Merlins height.

"Stay in touch…I will miss you calling my name at the early morning"

"I will…and I will miss you coming to ask for advice and giving you riddles to get you going"

"Wha…you did that on purpose?"

"Farewell Emrys, Morgana le Fay" Kilgarrah said with a chuckle as he took off and flew away, while Merlin stared after him with a grin forming on his face.

"I will get him back for that" he muttered.

Morgana walked over and threw her arms round his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. He wrapped his arms round her waist and held her close to him, lifting her off the ground and spinning her round once before lowering her to the ground.

"That's one thing out of the way…..and he seems happy now" she said after a moment.

Merlin sighed.

"Yeah…unless Elysia comes up with another surprise"

Morgana smirked.

"Be careful what you ask for Merlin"

* * *

><p>Agravaine was very concerned. He hadn't heard from Morgana in days now which was odd. She usually asked to see him fairly regularly to find out about Arthurs plans, the castle defences and other items of information she might find useful.<p>

Yet she hadn't sent a message like she used to.

He would go to her and find out what was going on…as soon as he got out of the stupid meeting he was in. Arthur and his knights were so dim sometimes he thought, hiding a smile he really wanted to free. They had no idea he was the most dangerous enemy they could face in Camelot…one that resided within and no-one suspected them.

Well, except that servant boy of Arthurs of course…he seemed to know everything that was going on and even seemed to look at him with a knowing look like Morgana gave him. But at least he wasn't around. He had gone to stay with his mother so he wouldn't be there to stare at him when he came back from seeing the bewitching Morgana…

* * *

><p>When they got back to Morganas hovel, they saw that the candles inside were lit.<p>

"I was sure I snuffed them out" Merlin muttered.

Morgana chuckled.

"I bet you forgot you dozy big eared warlock"

Merlin dug his fingers into her ribs and she squirmed before he smiled and kept his arm round her waist. Morgana then took charge and dragged him towards the door. Merlin knew she was worried so he readied his magic as Morgana opened the door.

Too see Elysia sitting at the table with a woman with long black hair and in a white dress. Elysia grinned a little nervously Morgana mused as she stood up and motioned to the other woman, who had inclined her head in her direction but hadn't moved enough so she could be seen fully.

"Morgana…erm…yeah. This is…."

But Merlin had met the other womans eyes as she stood up and faced them and he never thought this would happen again. To stare into the eyes of a woman that had given him nightmares for a few weeks after meeting her at the Isle of the Blessed.

"Nimueh"

"Hello warlock" Nimueh said with her eyes glistening.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, sorry about the long wait again, been very busy recently...remind me to say 'no' to overtime someone please? :D And again, sorry to those who have seen the troll 'review' I recieved, its a shame there are foul 'people' like that around...**

**Anyway, heres the next chapter! Thanks for everyone else who reviewed and alerted, it means so much to me I couldnt even tell you how much ;)**

* * *

><p>Merlin stood there and tried to get his mind around the fact that Nimueh was standing there, not ten feet away. Her electric blue eyes were still like piercing orbs that could go right through him…and there was still that acknowledgement that she was a very attractive woman as well.<p>

Morgana dug her finger into his ribs and he squirmed before looking at Elysia, who was grinning but her eyes were wary.

"Elysia…."

"Yes, Emrys. I brought her back"

"What for? Target practice for me?" Merlin exclaimed.

"That can be arranged" Nimueh said smoothly.

"ENOUGH" Morgana hissed, wiping her hand across her forehead. "I recognise your name My Lady, Morgause told me a few things about you. But I also know what happened between you and Merlin"

Nimueh smiled slightly at the mention of her former apprentice. Morgause had become a powerful sorceress but had a fixation on planning. She noted Morganas eyes were slightly moist and she knew somehow that she had connected with Morgause at some point…and that Morgause was gone.

"She was my finest student" Nimueh said quietly "And yes, Merlin and I have had our…differences"

"Differences" Merlin muttered.

"Will everyone just shut up" Elysia said angrily "The past is done…although Emrys might be able to go back later in life, there's no point in starting old fights"

Merlin sighed and hugged Morgana closer to him with one hand and she leaned into him.

"Fine" Merlin said softly.

Nimueh and Morgana just nodded.

Elysia grinned as she motioned to Merlin and Nimueh.

"I think these two need to sort out their differences don't you Morgana?"

"As long as they don't destroy my home then yes" Morgana muttered.

Merlin looked startled at the decision that was made for him.

"What? Don't I get any say in this?"

"Nope. Come on Elysia" Morgana said as she held Elysias hand and practically dragged the smaller girl from the room.

There was silence as Merlin looked at Nimueh, who was standing there with a small smirk on her face. She was just like as he remembered her. Beautiful. Dangerous.

"I thought you were interested in Morgana, but I am sure we can work something out warlock" Nimueh said as she sat down in her chair, sweeping her white skirts to one side gracefully.

Merlin felt his cheeks go pink and he cursed softly. A swear word that if his mother had heard him say would earn him one heck of a telling off. He looked back at Nimueh when he felt his burning sensation leave his face and saw she was looking at him still.

"So. Merlin. Been up to anything since you left me in small pieces of ash?"

Merlin sighed. If Elysia thought that everything would be better instantly, she was mistaken.

* * *

><p>"Did you think everything would get better instantly!" Morgana yelled.<p>

Morgana and Elysia were standing outside Morganas hovel, ignoring the wind that was picking up as the powerful magic users started changing the local weather with their outbursts.

"Of course I didn't you dollophead" Elysia replied, hiding a grin. She loved using Merlins insults.

Morgana narrowed her eyes.

"Prat"

Elysia grinned then. And a few seconds later, Morgana smirked.

"Honestly Morgana, I knew that it wouldn't be easy but it is possible"

"I know…but you just put Merlin face to face with a woman I think he had a crush on, however brief it was, and we have no idea how they are going to react. He killed her for a start"

"Awwwww I don't blame him, she is pretty…but not as pretty as you" Elysia grinned hastily at Morganas soft growl "But he loves you…it wont matter how long he stares into her eyes, he loves you"

"He better because if they end up…"

Merlin being thrown through the window and landing in front of them ended the conversation.

"Ow…right then!" Merlin exclaimed as he got to his feet and went back inside Morganas hovel, ignoring the looks of Morgana and Elysia completely.

Nimueh was thrown through the window now and she landed in front of the two women before darting to her feet and rubbing her back gently.

"Merlin" Morgana said as he came outside.

She didn't get to finish the sentence she had on her lips as Nimueh ran past her and tackled Merlin round the waist and sent him crashing to the ground. She just watched as the two of them started trying to pin the other down to the ground.

It was Nimueh who ended up winning as she sat on Merlins chest, pinning his wrists down to the earth below them with her hands and smirking.

"You may be more powerful with magic but you are a beginner in a catfight Merlin" she grinned.

Morgana couldn't help it.

She sniggered.

"Morganaaaaaaa" Merlin muttered as he tried to dislodge Nimueh, who just grinned at his efforts.

"Oh Merlin…you're so sweet letting her win" Morgana said with a chuckle.

"I haven't! I mean I did!" Merlin stammered.

Nimueh laughed softly as she let go of his wrists and stood up, standing astride him and peering down at him with a big smirk on her face.

"Thanks for the fight Merlin, I might ask you again for another one day"

Morgana walked over as Nimueh moved away and Merlin darted to his feet with a lot less grace than Nimueh had done and kissed Morgana full on the lips before she even had a chance to say anything. Elysia smiled as she cleared her throat.

"Right, now that Emrys and Nimueh have stopped behaving like me, its time we talked about what we do next"

Nimueh nodded.

"Agreed. As fun as beating up a skinny warlock is, we need to know how things can play out now that Elysia here has messed up the destinies of everyone so thoroughly"

Merlin knew that things would happen very quickly now that Nimueh was back. She didn't mess around with what she wanted after all. But then again, neither did he. Or Morgana. And especially Elysia.

He looked at Elysia now and saw she was grinning at him still.

"What?"

"She's wondering how I beat you so easily" Nimueh said quickly.

Morgana giggled and Merlin narrowed his eyes at her playfully….before grabbing Morgana round the waist and picking her up then carrying her outside. Nimueh smirked as Elysia looked at her.

"You were right about one thing Elysia, things have changed" she said with a smile.

Elysia just nodded and felt her own cheeks going pink under Nimuehs gaze. Those eyes of hers just had that effect….

"Maybe we should make sure no-one sees them" Elysia said after a moment.

Nimueh nodded in agreement and followed Elysia as they left the hovel.

* * *

><p>Agravaine raised his eyebrows. He was lying on his stomach behind a copse of trees that overlooked a lake nearby Morganas hovel. Of all the things he hadn't expected to see, it was the sight of Arthurs manservant throwing Morgana into the lake and roaring with laughter at her when she emerged. And she was laughing! She laughed even harder when she sent a magical wave of water at the boy and sent him sprawling to the ground.<p>

Of course! The boy was lying, he felt something was amiss at how long he had been away but…Morgana and the boy were enemies weren't they?

Evidently not, he mused as Morgana clambered out of the water to lie on him gently and press her lips to his, his hands resting on the small of her back.

He had to tell Arthur….this would remove the boy from Morganas rise to power and they would finally rule….

"Peeking isn't allowed"

He rolled onto his back to see that odd girl standing there, her eyes jet black instead of the olive green he had seen her with normally. She had magic but this wasn't like Morganas…it felt…darker, more dangerous somehow. There was another woman standing next to the other and her blue eyes gazed at him coldly.

"I…."

"Am dead" Elysia said as she extended her hand and Agravaine felt nothing as she made his body explode silently into tiny particles before allowing her eyes to go back to their usual olive green. She looked at Morgana and Emrys, who were now kissing a lot, then met Nimuehs gaze.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Nimueh said quietly.

Elysia grinned. She had been praised by Nimueh herself. She fought a blush forming on her cheeks and smiled.

"Thank you My Lady" she said softly.

She knew bringing her back would work and now that one obstacle was out of the way, things were going well. She just had to figure out how to do that…maybe Nimueh might know.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?"<p>

"No. Shut up and kiss me you dolt"

Merlin grinned up at Morgana and nodded as she leaned down to kiss him again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter everyone, thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially PureLightHealer and SunnySmile13 for your great reviews and a brilliant nickname for Agravaine lol :D Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry about the wait! *_***

* * *

><p>The next morning, Merlin awoke to find Morgana was seemingly fast asleep, her head lying on his chest and her arms wrapped around him possessively. He smiled and kissed her wrist and she stirred but didn't say anything. She looked so peaceful, it was hard to imagine her as a sorceress who had tried to kill him several times.<p>

He looked around and saw Nimueh and Elysia were sleeping on the two small chairs. At first, he sniggered but then he felt a little shameful. They would wake up with bad backs if they had been sleeping like that all night. He felt Morganas lips caress his neck and he smiled.

"You've been awake for a while?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're gorgeous when you're sleeping" Morgana murmured with another kiss on his neck.

Merlin smiled and hugged her with his left arm as they watched Elysia and Nimueh sleep.

"Come on, let them get some sleep. You get some firewood…please?"

Merlin sighed in mock surrender as he felt Morganas arms push him out of the bed. He had vague memories of carrying her in his arms after a wonderful night on the banks of the lake and laying her in the bed, the others nowhere in sight. He smiled as he put his clothes on and went out of the door with Morganas chuckling following him when he tripped over the small table.

"I meant that"

"Sure you did…go on" Morgana laughed softly.

Morgana waited for a few minutes until she was sure he had gone then looked at Nimueh and Elysia.

"You can open your eyes now"

"Aw, how did you know?" Elysia muttered as she opened her eyes and gazing at Morgana with a small grin.

"My dear Elysia, we all know you snore a lot when you're sleepy" was Morganas reply.

Elysia just chuckled. She was used to banter but getting into a banter fight with Morgana was always worth it. Nimueh had just shook her head and cleared her throat.

"You know he will have to go back to Camelot soon"

"I know" Morgana sighed as she climbed out of the bed and dressed in her skirts and bodice again. "Any suggestions what do now?"

Elysia grinned and Nimueh almost cracked a smile.

"Funnily enough, Nimueh and I were discussing that Morgana…but there's a lot of danger involved"

Elysia grinned as Morgana raised her eyebrow and sat down on the last remaining small chair and peered at her with an impatient look.

* * *

><p>Merlin smiled as he saw Aithusa flying around the forest, soaring past his head every so often and belching small blue jets of flame. The young dragon loved being in the open, that was obvious. He occasionally threw a stick into the air and laughed every time Aithusa set fire to it with a well aimed fireball. He felt so free here, away from prying eyes and in no danger of being discovered.<p>

But he also knew that he would have to return soon, Arthur would surely send someone to Ealdor to check he really was alright, as well as his mother of course. He couldn't keep asking Elysia to keep risking herself on his behalf.

Aithusa had seemed to pick up on his musings as he landed right on front of the warlock and nuzzled his leg with his scaly head. Merlin chuckled and petted the dragon.

"I'm alright Aithusa, just thinking"

_Make sure you don't hurt yourself._

Merlin felt his jaw drop. Because that was Aithusa talking to him using the telepathic means that he didn't really understand yet, despite Mordred and a few druids using the method to talk to him, not including the dragons of course. And also because it was a hell of a retort. Merlin couldn't help but roar with laughter, it was a reply he would use on Arthur.

"Nothing in there to hurt" Merlin chuckled.

_Very true._

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Morgana raised an eyebrow.<p>

"What do you mean King Alined is marching on Camelot? Why didn't you say anything!" she exclaimed.

Morgana felt a little confused though because she now had thoughts of protecting Camelot…maybe that was because she wanted nothing to happen to Merlin, she mused.

"I only just found out" Elysia replied "Nimueh scryed their kingdom and there's no sign of their armies. And that's because they are already in Camelots borders. Whatever outposts and small villages have been in contact with the armies have been wiped out"

Nimueh nodded.

"Its been a very subtle attack, they have been sending out small forces to destroy the villages so they get no warning. Its something Uther did during the Purge" she added with a grimace.

"Right, so what can we do?" Morgana asked, still puzzled.

"Isn't it obvious? We all need to get to Camelot together. Without magical aid or dragon riding" Elysia replied "We need to tell Arthur and show that none of us mean any harm to him now"

"Like he will let me stay there" Morgana muttered.

"He might if Merlin convinces him and you use your magic to repel the invaders" Elysia replied with a grin "Merlin does have his full trust you know"

"And as for myself, I can offer my services yet stay at the Isle should he need me in the future" Nimueh said "But one thing Elysia and I agree on is that Merlin is the key to everything...which is where we need your help"

"What do you mean? I follow your plans but what can I…."

"He loves you, you dollophead" Elysia said, knowing the insult would get Morganas attention "But he will only listen to you out of the three of us because of that. Talk to him. Please. Its time the world knew who he was and what he can do"

"Is this part of what should happen in our destinies or is it you messing everything around again?" Morgana said with a small smirk "In fact…don't answer that"

Morgana chuckled as Elysia went pink and stood up and strode out of the room, laughing louder with every step she took. Elysia was right about one thing in particular. Merlin _would _listen to her because he wouldn't get a choice in the matter. Her step increased in anticipation, as did her smile. She grabbed the hem of her skirts to start running. It was time Emrys showed himself to the land.

* * *

><p>"Morgana…are you…erm…<em>nuts<em>?" Merlin exclaimed when he couldn't find a decent enough way to speak his thoughts in a polite manner.

"Speak for yourself darling" Morgana purred as she ran a hand along his cheek.

Merlin shivered at her touch. He was defenceless when she did things like this and Morgana knew it, because she continued to caress his neck and collarbone with a slender finger as she spoke.

"You've been hiding for so long Merlin but now you need to show who you really are. Camelot is in grave danger and you know that striking from behind a tree or whatever just wont work this time" she said softly, keeping her eyes fixed on his.

"Arthurs not ready…."

Morgana cut him off with a small kiss to his throat.

"For once, you underestimate him Merlin. You know he would do anything for the kingdom. Even resorting to magic is a possibility. But this isn't about Camelot and Arthur. This is about _you. _You have been scared for so long Merlin, knowing what might happen if you were discovered. But now Camelot faces its biggest threat and there's only you who could persuade Arthur that maybe magic is an option to help him"

Morgana smiled a little as she watched his face go into various shapes as he mulled over her words. And when he looked down at her with that expression of wisdom that she had somehow seen every so often yet ignored it, she knew she had gotten his trust.

"So I need to go and tell him" Merlin muttered softly.

Morgana nodded as she wrapped her arms round his waist.

"Can't you come with me?"

"No…not right away. I will come back when you need me" Morgana said, pressing her body against him suggestively and kissing his chin.

Merlin was silent for a moment. Then he spoke one word that Morgana would always remember.

"Minx"


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter everyone, thank you once again for the kind reviews ^_^ A sort of filler chapter tbh, but there's alot going to happen soooooooooo*coughs* soon... :D**

* * *

><p>Merlin shivered in the chilly morning air. He was standing near the forest edge where Camelots walls could easily be seen. Morgana and Nimueh were at the Isle of the Blessed for now, but would come when they were called. Merlin was suddenly hugged and he chuckled as he hugged Elysia back, who had managed to creep up behind him after teleporting.<p>

"Thanks for the hug" Merlin said with a smile.

Elysia grinned as she let him go.

"Don't say that to Morgana, she loves hugging you"

Merlin felt his cheeks go pink as Elysia giggled.

"Thanks" he said as he grabbed her hand and they walked down the slippery grass slope towards Camelot.

* * *

><p>They were soon standing inside the Great Hall, where Arthur was pacing back and forth in an agitated way. Merlin had told them about the approaching army and they had made up a story about Elysia finding Merlin on the way back from Ealdor. They had also said they found Agravaines mutilated remains on their way back, evidence of an animal attack of some sort.<p>

So Arthur was very upset at a few things but the army that was approaching was clearly the biggest threat.

Arthur sighed and stared at Merlin.

"How did you find out about this?"

Merlin nodded to Elysia who nodded back. It was time to moves things along, in Elysias view. She sighed as she connected with Morganas mind.

_It's time._

_Good…how is he? Arthur I mean?_

_Upset and nervous but he accepted our stories for now. But we will tell him when it's a good time. And Merlin is still cute and waiting for you to turn up so he can stare ate you again like a little puppy._

_As it should be…we are coming now._

Elysia opened her eyes and she looked at Arthur.

"Sire, there's something you need to know. We found out from someone you may want to listen to before your emotions get in the way" Elysia said carefully. She knew how big a moment this was.

Arthur looked perplexed but nodded as everyone looked at the centre of the room, where two small clouds of smoke were forming. And a few seconds later, two figures emerged. One in a black silk dress and the other in a white and blue dress. One had emerald eyes, the other an electric blue. Arthur felt all his muscles tense as he took in the face of one of them and breathed out slowly, holding Gwens hand quite hard under the table.

"Morgana"

"Arthur"

Morgana felt the tension in the room but held Arthurs gaze as she took in his tired expression and seemingly worried eyes he currently had. He was under too much strain. And keeping Merlin for herself for so long made her feel a bit guilty. She knew she had to be respectful, even though everything hung on a knife edge. So she knelt to one knee after hitching her skirts up slightly, and saw Nimueh beside her do the same.

"Sire, before you say anything, please hear me out" Morgana asked softly.

Arthur was about to order the guards to take her away but Gwens hand clenched his even harder after she caught the gaze that Merlin had…it was fixed on Morgana. He saw this and took a deep breath.

"I will hear you Morgana. But it had better be good"

Morgana managed to not call him a prat as she stood up again with Nimueh following suit.

"Thank you sire…as you have heard, the army of King Alined is fast approaching. Your knights, as well trained as they are, are outnumbered three to one and can lay siege to the citadel for months…at which point you will have no supplies left"

Arthur nodded. He knew this, but what could he do?

"But if you had the help of those with magic…." Morgana trailed off.

Arthur shook his head.

"Morgana, I…we cannot rely on magic, it corrupts those who use it"

"So explain why I am not corrupted then prat" Elysia piped up as she let her eyes glow into many colours, showing that she had access to many types of magic as well as others that this world wouldn't get.

Arthur shivered at the display of magic but before he could utter a word, he looked to see that Gwens dress had changed from the very light lilac colour she liked, to a pure white and gold. The effect was staggering and Arthur had to wrench his eyes away, it was that beautiful. Gwen was staring at the fabric and looked up at Elysia, who shrugged and grinned.

"Fit for a Queen" Elysia said softly.

Nimueh now spoke up. She was glad she hadn't been recognised, except for Gaius, but she would worry about the weak sorcerer later.

"Sire, magic can be used for many things but it depends on the user on how its wielded. Just like the owner of a sword"

Arthur couldn't find a loophole in her words and looked at his friend Merlin, who he had missed for the last few weeks. He stood up as Gwen let go of his hand and he walked around the table to stand in front of Morgana and looked at her.

"But…."

Merlin sighed.

"Arthur, it was Morgana here who found out about the army, with…."

"Nimueh" Nimueh said simply, secretly loving how many of the nobles there gasped at the mention of her name. She was glad she was remembered that way. She wished Uther would remember her but apparently he was now a cabbage. So she wouldn't get anything from killing him now.

Arthur recognised her as well but only when he realised she was the one in the cave who had left him at the mercy of the spiders. So why would she help him now?

"Why?"

Nimueh smiled at him.

"Because you are a better King than your father, and you have the admiration of all those closest to you Arthur Pendragon" Nimueh said simply "Your manservant even follows you into the most nasty places just to make sure you stay alive. Your knights are no longer bound by the stupid Codes that have been upheld, and that has made many people look up to you in a good light"

_That's something Merlin would say _Arthur thought as he exchanged a look with Merlin, who gave a nod at him. But why was Merlin agreeing with them?

Arthur would ask that of him later, for now, he needed to know about Morganas intentions.

"And if I asked for your help and if we won? What do you want Morgana?"

Morgana smiled slightly.

"It would be better if I showed you" she said, as she spun on her feet to walk right over to Merlin, wrap her arms round his neck and kiss him with such ferocity that he staggered back a few steps as he held her. There was a few seconds silence until Elysia giggled.

"Morgana, let him go before he goes blue"

Morgana released the liplock and put her arm round Merlins waist and put her head on his shoulder.

"I only want to live in peace and not be persecuted for what I have…oh and I want him" she said with a sigh.

Gwen actually giggled and was struggling to stop, especially when Arthur gave her a 'what the hell' look. Gwaine wolf whistled, making Merlin go bright red. Percival merely nodded to Arthur to say he approved for now whatever his decision. Leon was shivering in anger but also looked at Arthur for a decision. Gaius had torn his gaze away from Nimueh and gave Arthur a firm nod. He knew magic was a strong ally to have in a battle but he would also do what he could for him and Camelot.

But Arthurs gaze now fixed on Merlin.

"So…why are you two…you know"

Merlin smiled and kissed the top of Morganas head once.

"She saved mine and Elysias lives from a scouting party" Merlin said, for once sounding convincing when telling a lie. Elysia nodded.

"She wishes to make up for what she's done sire" Elysia said, kneeling down in front of Arthur and looking up at him "And I want to help too"

"And I" Nimueh said, kneeling in front of the young King.

"And I" Morgana and Merlin said at the same time, blushing when they met each others gaze as they knelt down.

And soon after that, everyone else in the room followed suit so that Arthur and Gwen were the only ones standing up.

Arthur had to swallow a few times at the sight of loyalty. He knew Merlin would follow him anywhere but that was because he was an idiot…and his best friend. Morgana was sincere, he had seen that. Even though he wouldn't get over the image of Morgana and Merlin kissing anytime soon. Nimueh and Elysia…he wasn't sure, but so many things had happened, now wasn't the time to second guess. Everyone wanted and in most cases, needed a decision.

He gently held Gwens hand again and she nodded. She had been his rock since Merlin had been away and he trusted her more than ever, she wasn't Queen yet but the dress she wore made him want to ask her to marry…later, he told himself as he caught Gaius smiling at him, a smile he hadn't seen in a while from most people.

A smile of hope.

"Fine, we may die but I am willing to try anything" Arthur said after a few minutes silence. And no-one heard his mutter after the room exploded into cheers.

"Forgive me Father"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, very sorry about the looooong wait...thats why this is a larger chapter to make up for it ^_^ Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the fic :D Theres not long to go but the chapters will probably get bigger..its Elysias doing :D**

**Enjoy, and as always, I still dont own Merlin...if I did, it would have Mergana :)**

* * *

><p>Arthur got Merlin to lead Morgana and Nimueh to their chambers, with Leon and the rest of the knights still looking at Morgana in particular with distrust. Morgana didn't say anything as she walked, Merlins arm linked with hers and Nimueh taking Merlins other arm. When they got to the room, Arthur turned to face them.<p>

"I know that you mean well but…"

"We understand sire. Thank you" Morgana said softly. She knew that he would post a lot of guards outside in case. Neither she nor Nimueh had any intention of causing further strife, and they would prove that in the battle that was to come.

"Merlin. You are staying in the opposite room. Serve them as they see fit…within reason" he added, the kiss still lingering in his mind.

Merlin merely nodded and led the two sorceresses inside and the guards pulled the door to and locked it. Arthur then made his way to talk to Elysia, who was leaning against the wall with a small smile on her face.

"You are sure they won't…"

"Positive. They don't want anymore trouble sire. They wish to make things right again"

Arthur nodded. He felt as though he had done wrong as well by not seeing that magic wasn't all that bad. Yes, it was dangerous but…Elysia didn't seem to be one of those who had allowed magic to corrupt themselves. As if reading his thoughts, Elysia smiled sadly.

"I'm not as sweet as many of you think I am sire…but that's a story for another day" she said with a smile, taking Arthurs hand and holding it, meeting his gaze.

Arthur smiled then and gave her hand a squeeze as thanks before letting go and walking down the corridor, his knights following him closely. Elysia sighed. She knew the knights wouldn't accept Morgana back but they would when they saw how much she truly cared for people. She had just been misguided and felt alone. She could relate to that. But now wasn't the time for such thoughts. She had work to do.

Elysia grinned and vanished in a swirl of black smoke and skirts.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"<p>

"Mind your tone" Leon warned the perpetrator of this outburst, but Gwaine had only just started.

"First you accept Morganas return, then you accept magic…and then you leave your best friend at their mercy!"

Arthur sighed and glared at Gwaine.

"I appreciated your concerns Gwaine, but talk to me like that again and you won't see any of the battle because you will be in a dungeon. Is that clear"

Gwaine nodded tensely but he still wanted to get his point across.

"Forgive me sire but we are about to have a war as you well know. And having at least 3 people with magic, 2 of which you have known about and one who…well, god knows who she is, but you get my point"

"I know Gwaine, but now isn't the time for such things. We are hopelessly outnumbered. I never thought I would ever say this but maybe its time we used magic"

"And what about your father Arthur?" Leon said quietly. He knew about Nimueh as a young boy and seeing her alive had brought back memories of fear. Morgana…well, he didn't want to revisit those times of what she had done.

"What do you mean Leon?"

"He tried to eradicate magic for a good reason, yet now you are allowing it back again"

"I'm trying to keep this kingdom alive Leon "Arthur said "we cannot hope to send scouts to any other kingdom because even if they were not caught, by the time any potential allies return, the battle would be over and Camelot would be under new rule"

Leon nodded at that. Arthur was right at the lack of time, they had been caught completely unprepared.

"So…what now?"

Arthur glanced at Percival.

"We plan for war. I left Merlin with them because as you saw, he seems to have caught Morganas…erm…affections. And Nimueh seems to want to protect him as well. You saw how she kept flicking her gaze to him as though she was making sure he wasn't in danger. And then we have Elysia, who has shown nothing but kindness. And again, she seems to have formed a bond with my friend"

There was silence for a few minutes, then Gwaine chuckled softly.

"About time you admitted that, you prat"

"That's King Regent Prat to you" Arthur smirked back.

The atmosphere lightened as they started planning the battle, but Arthur couldn't help but feel as though Merlin has also hiding something. He had seen him hug Nimueh and Morgana in a gigantic bear hug, lifting both women into the air. The sight was amazing because he was so small, yet he had picked up two women at once in joy as he had said he would allow Morganas help. He smirked when he recalled Elysia jumping on Merlins back and sending all four crashing to the ground and his manservant vanishing under skirts and limbs.

_Typical, _Arthur thought with a light chuckle, before focusing on the war map again.

* * *

><p>Merlin blushed as Morgana threw her arms round his neck and kissed the underside of his chin. He held her waist gently and tried to ignore Nimuehs laughter as she sat at the edge of her bed. The room had two beds and a smaller adjoining room where Merlin would be staying.<p>

"I can't believe we are all here again" Morgana said softly, hugging Merlin now.

Merlin hugged back and kissed her cheek.

"Its just the start"

Morgana smirked and gently pulled Merlin over to the bed and sat him down before perching herself on his lap.

"It is…so…what do we do now?"

"I think we should tickle him"

Merlin shot Nimueh a look and she smirked as well, her blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Agreed" Morgana said, shoving Merlin onto his back and quickly straddling his chest. Nimueh straddled his waist and both women started tickling him where they could. Morgana laughed and kissed Merlin on the nose every so often as they watched him feebly try and get them off.

"This is for dropping us earlier"

"Heyyyyyy! That was…ahahaha…that was Elysias doing!" Merlin giggled.

"Don't blame her" Morgana said, even though she knew it was the truth. Besides, this was more fun that just accepting the truth. They could always tickle Elysia when they saw her next, Morgana mused as she grabbed Merlins flailing arms and pinned them to the bed.

"Quit struggling….you love this really" Morgana said, letting her hair fall all over Merlins neck and face to tickle him further.

"As much fun as having two lovely sorceresses pinning me down is, don't you think we should get ready for what's coming?"

Morgana chuckled as Nimueh replied.

"Aw thank you dear…but you're wrong, we have time"

"Exactly" Morgana grinned, her eyes glowing gold and making the bed sheets wrap around Merlins arms.

The four guards outside had been listening to roars of laughter and light giggling coming from within and they had to keep from bursting out in laughter. Especially when what must have been Arthurs servant let out a high pitched squeal. The senior guard exchanged amused looks with his men. As far as he was concerned, they could do anything they wanted in there as long as nothing exploded. He did feel a little sorry for the boy, but sometimes war demanded sacrifices.

Merlin, that was his name.

"Sorry Merlin, but the King Regent obviously saw that you were the best man for the job of looking after them" he muttered, making his men snigger.

They sniggered louder when they heard a louder squeal of laughter from within.

* * *

><p>Elysia grinned as she stood inside a dark cave, far from Camelot. She knew that Kilgarrah would turn up if Merlin called him, but she didn't want Merlin to feel forced into using his gift to make the dragon do something he might not want to do. Which was why she was here. She had asked her dragon friends to hide until they were needed. They had complied, and in return they had asked her if they would be allowed to stay. She had agreed.<p>

The cave was massive yet hidden by many enchantments so that no-one except the most skilful sorcerers would detect something, and so wanderers wouldn't stumble across two dragons.

"Come out, come out, wherever you areeeeeee!" Elysia giggled.

"Must you always be so…human like?" Ankirall said as she emerged from the gloom, her mouth twisted in a small smile.

Elysia grinned as she stroked the blue and grey scales of the female dragon.

"Well yes. We are on a human world you know" Enkirall said as his head and neck appeared from the darkness, also smiling as he lowered his head to nudge Elysias side, his red and grey scales a sharp contrast to his twin.

"Glad you noticed, you were the one salivating all over the ground about meeting Emrys" Anki replied.

"Okay, enough before you end up destroying a square mile of forest like last time" Elysia said, petting both dragons.

"Is it time?"

Elysia nodded.

"We have been hiding for a while, especially you two. Its time you met your kin. Kilgarrah and Aithusa"

Enki and Anki roared with delight and Elysia couldn't help but laugh. Yes, there was a battle coming up and that was never a pretty thing. But at the same time, she was glad that happiness existed still in these times. She has also glad she had stopped the paths that Merlin and Morgana had been going down. She couldn't believe the Gods of the Old Religion would do that to their two perfect creations.

She loved her work.

And when the battle began, everyone would see her true form. The true form of a Syraxian Angel, a form that no-one would see unless she allowed it. She just hoped she didn't scare off her friends when she arrived.

Elysia sat down on a boulder and pulled out two wicked looking curved daggers from the knapsack that Enki passed to her and she smiled sadly. The last time she had used these weapons, she had used them against her own kind. But now she would use them for this world. The world and the people she had grown to love.

* * *

><p>"Okay! I give"<p>

"Sorry, what was that darling?" Morgana purred, kissing Merlins earlobe.

They had tickled him for a full half hour and the laughter and their combined weight on top of him had exhausted him. Not once had he used magic to escape and both women were thankful for that…he was stronger than even he realised, magic wise.

Morgana shuffled on his chest and straightened her skirts on him and kissed him softly on the lips as Nimueh climbed off his waist and sat at the dresser table and let her hair fall from the braids she had worn.

There was a knock on the door and Gwen entered. She went red at Morgana sitting on Merlin and giggled at Merlins mouthed 'help' before walking over to Nimueh and giving her a small bow.

"Sorry My lady, the King Regent was asking if you required any assistance?"

"Seeing as Morgana has her playtoy, I accept the offer my dear…and please, call me Nimueh" she said "And don't bow either…I have a feeling I might end up bowing to you one day"

Gwen blushed as she started combing and wetting Nimuehs hair, trying to ignore Morganas teasing words and Merlins attempts to ask her to let him up. Merlin obviously knew Morgana wasn't going to listen, so why ask her? She grinned at that thought and carried on combing, smiling shyly as Nimueh met her gaze in the mirror. She didnt seem harmful. Yes, magic had done so many bad things but...she was sure there were those with magic who used it in a good way? she smirked.

For some reason , Merlin popped into her mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Next chapter everyone, I am SO sorry for the wait, I don't have any excuse here. I knew what I wanted to write, it was just trying to put it into words that I was having trouble with, if that makes sense O-o Thank you for the reviews, they are very appreciated, as are the alerts ^_^**

**Here we go then! And as always, I don't own Merlin**

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed as he and Morgana started to get ready for the upcoming battle. The last two days had been very stressful for both of them as well as everyone else. The enemy was marching directly for Camelot and the news the scouts brought back was grim. Nothing had even managed to slow down King Alineds armies, despite a few attempts to slow them down with small skirmishes. Alined must really want Camelot badly Merlin mused as he pulled his shirt over his head.<p>

He and Morgana had agreed that they would stay together during the battle. They had only just begun to love each other and neither of them was willing to give that feeling up. Merlin watched as Morgana pulled her dress upwards and adjusted the straps over her shoulders before she gave him a small smile as she noticed he was watching her.

"Keep staring and we wont get to the battleground" Morgana said with a light laugh.

Merlin felt his face go pink and smiled back as she walked over to wrap her arms round him, her eyes meeting his. He saw the emotions that were whirling inside those emerald orbs she was blessed with. Fear, acceptance, love and worry, all in one glance.

"You stay safe and don't do anything daft….you hear me?" Morgana said softly, her fingers digging into his back as she rested her head on his collarbone.

"As long as you will as well" he replied.

The tender moment was ruined when Elysia burst through the door and grinned at them, her purple skirts flowing round her ankles as she slammed the door shut.

"You two not ready yet? Maybe if you stopped kissing all the time, you might be ready by now" Elysia grinned.

Merlin stuck his tongue out and Morgana smirked.

"Elysia, you are worse than Merlin when it comes to knocking on a door" Morgana said, kissing Merlins neck before letting him go and grabbing her black cloak. She smiled at Merlin and Elysia.

"I like this dress…my best ones aren't that good for when I start killing soldiers"

Merlin rolled his eyes when Morgana wasn't looking before all three of them started to walk out the room and headed down to the courtyard where lines of knights and soldiers clad in steel armour and red cloaks were walking steadily out of the citadel. They silently watched as Gwen hugged Arthur in plain view of everyone and Arthur smiled and kissed her softly on the mouth before she came over to them.

"Stay safe…all of you" Gwen said silently.

Merlin just pulled Gwen into a hug without saying anything and she hugged him back hard before she let go and hugged Morgana without hesitating. Morgana smiled sadly and looked at Gwen with a small smile.

"We will be fine Gwen. You take care of Gaius, we will be back before you know it"

"Thank you milady…I will take your word on that"

Gwen smiled as Elysia hugged her and her eyes glowed gold, to reveal a pink flower in her hair. Elysia grinned at her.

"Something to make sure you won't stop smiling" Elysia explained.

Gwen smiled and looked happier as she went away to stand near the steps that led back into the courtyard with Ser Leon. Because Agravaine was gone and Arthur would be fighting, there was no-one left to keep Camelot running while the army was gone. Ser Leon had been chosen by Arthur as his most trusted knight and while Leon was a little unhappy to stay behind, he also knew that Arthur needed him here as well. So he smiled now at Merlin as he walked over and bear hugged Gaius, who chuckled as he looked at him.

"Don't do anything rash"

"Do I ever do that?"

Gaius raised his eyebrow and Merlin laughed at the familiar sight.

"Alright, I promise" Merlin said.

"Just be careful Merlin…I am proud of you"

Merlin smiled as Gaius patted his shoulder and he walked back to join Gwen and Leon. Merlin smiled as he went back to Morgana and Elysia and helped both of them onto a horse each before getting onto his own mare before catching up with Arthur, who nodded to him before they set out, King and his best friend and secret protector side by side once again.

* * *

><p>Arthur stood at the edge of the cliff and watched the seemingly endless files of the enemy standing there. He felt no fear because he knew that everyone back at Camelot was counting on him. His father was counting on him. He had been up to talk to him a few hours before they left, and Uther had smiled as he grasped Arthurs hand gently but firmly, a small spark of the former King present in his eyes.<p>

"Everything's right again. You are going to be a fine King my son, you command respect more than I ever could. Morgana is back where she belongs…I saw her earlier with that boy…Merlin was it? She seems happy again…" Uther had said, a small smile on his aging face.

Arthur hadn't been able to say anything but had smiled as he stood up and looked down at Uther, Gwen standing just out of the way to give them their privacy.

"I wont let you down father" Arthur had said softly.

Arthur spotted King Alined as he sat on his horse, and even from this distance, he knew that the King that opposed him had an air of confidence and arrogance about him.

"Don't worry sire, he will not be as confident soon enough"

Arthur looked over at Merlin, who stood beside him with a small grin on his face now. He was always there, by his side, no matter what they faced. Out of anyone he had known, Arthur was glad that Merlin was there with him. He always believed in him, he always thought he would make a good King. And he always tried to help, no matter what may happen to him. Arthur was proud to know Merlin as a friend.

"What makes you say that Mer-lin?" Arthur teased, feeling more relaxed now.

"They will run of the second they see someone with a fat arse inside a straining price of armour sire" Merlin replied smartly, ducking a hand swipe from Arthur with a chuckle.

Arthur laughed then as he nodded to him.

"Thank you Merlin. We will stop them here"

Merlin just nodded, feeling as though everything would go perfectly. He knew that was a lie, the battle ahead would be nasty…and everyone would know his magic at some point. Morgana had told him that even though Arthur would be angry, their army did have herself, Nimueh and Elysia using magic too so he shouldn't be so quick to criticise him.

"We better get ready" Arthur said "And Merlin?"

"Arthur?"

"I'm proud to call you my friend"

"Thank you sire"

"You're still an idiot though"

It was one of the few times that Merlin let Arthur go away with the last word when they started their now infamous banter. Merlin just laughed as he followed his King back to the camp. They would be fighting very soon, and Merlin was going to be as close to Arthur as he could. Even though Elysia seemed to have apparently messed up some destinies, he thought that Arthurs destiny as the best King would still be active.

* * *

><p>Merlin sat on the small log and stared at the camp fire as the knights and Arthur exchanged a few words. Morgana sat on his lap and was drumming her fingers along his chest gently as they both watched Arthur walk amongst the men and women who were fighting.<p>

"You were right about him Merlin…he will make a fine King" Morgana said softly.

"He's still a dollophead though!" Merlin yelled at full volume.

Everyone looked over as a few chuckles issued from the men, before Arthur started laughing himself before he continued to walk and talk with Gwaine and Elyan now. Morgana smiled and hugged him with one arm and kissed his cheek.

"Stop worrying Merlin. You know deep down that its time to show your true self…just as you know that he will accept it after the shock has worn off"

"I hope you're right" Merlin muttered.

Morgana gently grasped his chin with her hand and kissed him full on the mouth for a few long moments before she let go and smiled as she tilted her head, winking as they heard the wolf whistles from a few knights there. Merlin smiled back and ran his hand long her waist, feeling the frayed fabric of her dress in his fingers as they sat there, watching the soldiers of Camelot prepare for battle. Then Merlin looked at Morgana.

"Where's Nimueh and Elysia?"

* * *

><p>Nimueh and Elysia were standing on the opposite side of the enemy, hidden behind a large hill full of twisted and broken trees. Nimueh had explained that it was a site where Dark magic had been performed to create beings known as 'lamias', which could enslave the minds of men. Nimueh hadn't seen any of the lamias since the Purge, and she wished she had kept an eye out for them. They would have been useful in the upcoming battle.<p>

"We have dragons" Elysia said as if she had read the witches' mind.

Nimueh smiled at that.

"Very true" she said as she turned around where Enki and Anki were talking quietly with the larger brown dragon Kilgarrah, while the small white dragon Aithusa flew around the larger dragons heads at high speed.

Nimueh smiled at the antics of Aithusa as she gave Elysia a small smile. After finding out that he wasn't as alone as he had previously thought, Kilgarrah had become much more cheerful. Elysia had grinned at the sight and left the dragons to exchange a few words and tales before the battle started.

"Imagine what the enemy will do when three full grown dragons and a baby dragon that is more hyperactive than Merlin after he's had a few drinks of ale descend on them" Elysia laughed.

Nimueh had to fight the laugh that was threatening to break free as she replied.

"It would be like Morgana running away from a spider that was hiding in her hair" she said with a grin at the thought.

"Don't give her any ideas" Elysia shuddered, thinking of when Morgana had once tied her up after she had called her a spider…Morgana had tickled her before threatening to change all her clothes pink.

Nimueh smiled at the strange girl that had changed so much and noted the small daggers that Elysia had strapped to her back with a black sash. The daggers were her own design but she hadn't mentioned anything else about them. Nimueh hadn't pushed for information…she knew that if Elysia wanted to tell them, she would. Unless she wanted to be tickled first of course.

They heard a loud blast of horns from over the hill and they exchange a look as the dragons looked at them.

"Its time" Nimueh said.

Elysia nodded.

* * *

><p>Merlin felt his magic roaring though his body as Arthur held his blade aloft, in full view of everyone. He wanted to release the magic now in its purest form, but he held it in check as Arthur roared at the top of his voice, and to Merlins ears, it sounded almost dragon-like. He felt Kilgarrahs and Aithusa presence but he also felt two others that he couldn't place…they could be dragons or wyverns.<p>

But his musings ended as Arthur yelled and Merlin roared right with him, as did everyone else, including Morgana.

"For the love of Camelot!"

The battle had begun.


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chapter everyone, thanks again for all the reviews ^_^. Its the first battle I have ever written so I hope its okay :D As always, I don't own Merlin...if I did, Mergana would be in every chapter and Nimueh would still be alive :D**

* * *

><p>Was this why the knights of Camelot loved glory in battle? So they could skewer another person like a piece of meat before moving on? Merlin HATED this battle. The air was thick with the sounds of screams and the clashing of blades. He had flung himself into the thick of the fighting and was trying to keep up with the whirlwind of destruction that was Arthur Pendragon.<p>

"At least the dollophead isn't thinking about magic" he muttered as he saw Arthur dispatch another would-be attacker with a flourish and join with Gwaine and Leon, who were looking rather happy for some reason. Merlin came over and Gwaine grinned.

"Its like a tavern fight but more open!"

Merlin shook his head and looked around. They seemed to have had a small respite as the enemy forces backed away for a moment. Arthur met his gaze and shook his head.

"They are waiting for reinforcements. They will attack again with greater force"

Leon nodded.

"We need more men sire"

"Everyone we have are fighting" Arthur replied softly as he adjusted his chest plate and swung his arm a few times to rid his muscles of the aching sensations.

Merlin looked around again and saw a whole group of the enemy coming their way with King Alined himself leading his men towards them. He nudged Arthurs shoulder and Arthur nodded to him as Alined came over and smirked.

"Bringing your own servants to fight for you Arthur? My, how like Uther you have become"

Arthur just smiled.

Alined had a brief moment to act surprised before two blue balls of energy shot by Arthurs shoulders and smashed into a few of his men and blowing them into ash. Alined looked on after the shock had subsided and met the gazes of two women. One with blue eyes, the other emerald. Uthers own daughter was…a sorceress?

Morgana smirked at the enemy kings confusion as she addressed Arthur.

"Sorry for the delay dear brother"

Arthur had to fight his smile from getting bigger as Alined drew his sword and pointed it at him.

"You…allow magic?"

"Within reason. Desperate times and all that" Arthur replied, wondering why he sounded like Merlin when he said things like that. "Morgana is my sister and under my protection. And the Lady Nimueh here…well…"

"I'm just here for the fight" Nimueh smirked at Alined.

Merlin caught Morganas eye and she winked at him briefly before watching Alined like a hawk would look at a rabbit. Merlin hoped she never looked at him in that way, it was full of malice and twisted pleasure.

Alined knew he was outnumbered but that didn't stop him from roaring and throwing his sword at Arthur, who wasn't prepared for it. But Merlin was always watching over Arthur and nothing was going to happen to his friend and King if he could help it.

Without even thinking, he commanded his magic to stop the blade in mid-flight, still a few feet away from Arthur, who was looking around to see who had saved his life. Then Arthur saw Merlins eyes blazing gold, his expression grim.

It wasn't possible. Merlin. His best friend and faithful servant was a sorcerer? But…

Arthurs musings were cut off when Merlin spoke, and the King of Camelot could easily hear the pain in Merlins voice.

"I'm so sorry Arthur. I could never tell you. I couldn't even tell Morgana. The few people who found out are either dead or…well, have been dead once" Merlin said, shooting Nimueh a brief look, who shook her head and motioned for him to keep talking as she erected a shield around them so they wouldn't get disturbed.

Arthur looked at Merlin as his eyes went back to their usual deep blue and the sword fell to the ground in a loud clang. There was silence as Merlin but his lip before talking again.

"All I ever wanted was to be accepted. To feel as though my magic had a purpose. And when I came here to Camelot, everything seemed to happen so fast. So many times I've used magic to protect Camelot sire. Too many to count. Yet I never asked for the credit or the glory. I was right to conceal my magic otherwise I would have joined the thousands of others who suffered the penalty for something they had no control over"

"But…can't you just stop using magic?" Arthur muttered with a brief glance at Morgana before meeting Merlins gaze. "Just how long have you been using it?" he added softly.

"I was born with it Arthur. Asking me to stop would be like asking me to not breathe. I'm a warlock and not a sorcerer by the way. Warlocks and witches need never learn the words, we get our magic naturally. I was moving cupboards around the room when I was a week old apparently" Merlin said, wondering how on earth he was still able to talk at this point.

"We talk later" Arthur said after a minutes silence. He didn't look particularly angry but he was definitely hurt at the realisation that Merlin had hidden this from him for such a long time. Was this why Merlin hadn't told him? Was he afraid that he was going to be burnt like what his father would have done? Arthur shook his head as they heard a blast of horns and they watched as seemingly endless waves of soldiers spilled over the hills to attack Camelots forces once more. Now wasn't the time, the Once and Future King told himself. He roared to his men and they formed a wedge shape, yelling at Morgana and the others who weren't wearing armour to stand back.

Only Merlin spotted that Alined had scurried away…

* * *

><p>Incredible! All this time and Arthurs own servant had magic and had somehow hidden it from everyone's eyes! Alined was grinning madly as he went through the forest as fast as he could, skirting around the plains where the battle was raging so he wouldn't be spotted.<p>

Then he was flung into a tree with such force he felt searing pains along his ribs as he crashed to the floor. Only to be hurled into another tree. And another. He was then pinned against a tree, his blood smeared across the bark, his feet dangling a good six feet off the ground. Alined gasped in pain as he looked around to see that servant walk into the clearing with an expression of stone.

"Well well…Arthurs little sorcerer" Alined mocked.

"Warlock" Merlin corrected in a soft voice.

"You realise he will never accept you? Morgana, yes. She is related by blood to him. But you? You are…_nothing. _You are nothing but an ant. A pest. You have no future in Camelot now boy, Arthur is just like his father but just even more stupid. Curse you and your mother fo…"

Merlins eyes blazed gold and Alined screamed as his clothes and armour set alight with magical blue flames. The warlock stepped closer and increased the power of the flames, feeling his magic rush through him as though it knew it was free, able to do what it wanted after being hidden for so long. Merlin narrowed his eyes as Alined tried to laugh as he burned.

"Never insult my King. Arthur is a fine man and the best King this land will ever know. And _never _insult my mother" he growled.

Alined stopped laughing as he met the boys fierce gaze and he felt true fear for the first time in years. His last thoughts were that the boy never wanted to rule over the Pendragon lineage because he never wanted to. He never wanted power like that. He just wanted freedom. He was about to yell another abusive taunt when everything went black.

* * *

><p>Merlin watched as the remains of the enemy King was scattered into the wind, the body now in small white pieces of ash and smoke. He reined his magic back in again and took a deep shuddering breath. It had been the first time he had felt his magical strength for what it truly was. Yes, he had performed successful spells before that were considered advanced, but he had felt he could do them after a little practice. But what he had just done then was way beyond that. It had felt as though his magic had no limits or boundaries.<p>

And that scared him. It scared him more than anything he had ever faced or anything he had ever known about.

Merlin moved back towards the battle, not seeing the shadowy figure following him in the trees.

* * *

><p>Arthur was speechless. First Merlin showed his true magical nature. Then he had thrown King Alined around as though he were a feather. And as if that wasn't enough, he had set him on fire and had still pledges his allegiance to Camelot and to himself. He didn't mind Merlin killing off Alined, and after hearing what he had said about Merlins wonderful mother, Arthur had had to restrain himself form charging into the open and skewering the King where he hung.<p>

But when Merlin had said what a King he would be, Arthur felt his heart swell. Merlin was still Merlin. He was still an idiot. But he was also loyal to him and Camelot, despite his magic. Arthur also had a suspicion that Merlin had had something to do with Morganas recent change in heart as well. He silently followed Merlin back to the battle and joined him alongside as though nothing had changed, punching a soldier in the jaw before letting Merlin blast him hundreds of feet away.

Arthur knew he would get answers but now wasn't the time. They were outnumbered and getting tired. He would rather fight and die alongside his friend more than abandoning him when he really needed him.

And Merlin who was standing alongside him and allowing his magic to roam freely once more was feeling the same way.

Then there was a bright white burst of light in the sky and everyone stopped fighting for a brief moment as they watched a figure emerge…

* * *

><p>Elysia had to hide a smirk as she descended from the low clouds. She had seen everything from the start of the battle, Leon tackling Gwaine out of the way of an errant ballista missile…to Merlin showing what power he truly held. She was impressed and a little nervous about what he thought about what he could do but she was sure that Morgana would help him out one way or another.<p>

She had to smile now as many jaws dropped. Her white dress was sparkling as though they were covered in diamonds but the main thing they must have been looking at was her appearance itself Elysia mused. Her eyes were now blazing purple instead of their usual olive green, a sign she was also letting her own brand of magic free. Her skin was now pulsating a light blue every now and again and there were a few mutterings from a few of the soldiers that made her grin…she loved getting positive attention.

But it was her wings that were definitely her main focus of attention. Four metre wingspan and a bright vibrant white, they were normally hidden from the eyes of humans, who couldn't see them with their types of eyes. But they could certainly see them now Elysia thought as an arrow whistled through the right wing and left no mark. Did humans really think she could be harmed in that way? Magic would hurt her but puny weapons like these?

"Pfft" Elysia muttered as she landed gracefully. Well, in fact she landed right on top of a group of enemy soldiers and they collapsed under her feet as though she were a dragon.

Merlin nodded to her and she smiled back before pulling the two curved daggers from a sash round her waist and smirked as she faced the ranks of Alineds forces.

"Who's first?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Heres the next chapter! I am SO sorry for the wait, its been a hectic month at work...and I just had to recover from a throat infection (ew) so I wasnt in the right frame of mind to type anything...but I am now on holiday so hopefully I will update a few times over the next 2 weeks! ^_^**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts, it means an awful lot to see them!**

* * *

><p>Merlin stayed right next to Arthur as they fought. Any time an enemy soldier got within ten feet of the Prince, Merlin would send the would be attacker flying away like an arrow and exchange a grin with Nimueh, who always nodded back as she and Morgana blasted the enemy with fire, ice and igniting spells. But Elysia was the most destructive force around in Merlins view.<p>

She moved around the battlefield at a ferocious speed, slashing at the enemy with her blades so fast the eyes couldn't follow. More than once, a soldier would stop and look around before realising he had been hit with a mortal blow before collapsing to the ground. Her long white dress didn't hinder her movement in the slightest. It was as though the air around her had no effect on her.

"SHOW OFF" Merlin yelled at her as she went flying past him.

Elysia smirked.

"Jealous!"

Arthur snorted at the exchange as he watched Merlin throw a ball of white fire into a large group of men…and it exploded with such force, the ten men nearby were immediately turned to dust, while anyone within twenty feet was sent crashing to the ground. He hadn't known how magic could be used in a battle such as this, but Arthur had to admit that magic could be used properly…just like a sword.

_I sound like Merlin…Ugh!_

Arthur shook his head at the musings and concentrated on the battle again, feeling the rush of adrenaline course through him as he charged into another wave of enemy knights and their blades clashed against each other.

* * *

><p>Merlin saw yet more soldiers and knights swarm over the hillside and almost gasped. They had seemingly limitless men and despite all the magical power there, he felt as though they couldn't last much longer without extra help…..then he chuckled softly as Nimueh raised her eyebrow at him.<p>

The dragon. How the hell could he not think about him? Aithusa was too young he felt as he tilted he head back and felt the Dragonlord power burst through his body as he called his kin.

Nimueh smiled as she watched him, knowing what he had done. Every single person on that field stopped fighting at the roaring sound emanating from the skinny boy standing there with slightly battered chain mail that was too large for his form.

And then they heard the sound of wings approaching. But there was more than one…

Merlin looked amazed as Kilgarrah swooped so low over his head, he could see his reflection in the scales of his underbelly and blasted a huge group of the enemy with red fire. Arthur was looking at him with a raised eyebrow as the dragon he thought he had killed made another pass over them and attacked another group of men.

_Later._ Merlin sent to Arthur mentally with a grimace…then sighed as he spotted Aithusa making sharp turns as he blasted a few soldiers with blue fireballs that were much smaller than Kilgarrahs but just as effective, melting armour and any unfortunate person encased within on impact. He should have known the young dragon would have come but Merlin didn't have the heart to send him away…especially when Aithusa sent a fireball that fizzled past him to blast a single knight that had been approaching from behind them all.

He nodded his thanks to the young dragon and saw Elysia land beside him, a smirk on her youthful face, her dress still untouched from the battle.

"About time you did that…I was getting tired doing all the work"

"If by work you mean flying around a lot?" Merlin smiled back.

Elysia thumped his arm playfully as they watched two more dragons appear, sending a whole wave of soldiers back with a blast of white fire before they landed in front of them, and bowing at Merlin and Elysia.

"Its an honour Lord Emrys" Enkirall said, dipping his head respectfully.

Merlin waved off the formalities with a grin.

"The honour is mine" he said as Ankirall smirked.

"He's been wanting to meet you for a very long time…as has Elysia of course"

"Shush you" Elysia said as she smiled softly "You better get started, there's an awful lot of them still to deal with"

The two dragons nodded and took off quickly before attacking the enemy again. Elysia smiled as she gave Merlin a quick hug before launching herself into the air and flying around, slashing at the soldiers again with her daggers. Merlin went over to Arthur as the Prince sighed.

"Any more secrets you clotpole?"

"That's my word, idiot" Merlin responded, and was glad to see Arthur smile before they went into yet another fight…

* * *

><p>The battle was brutal but with the aid of the dragons, Camelots army began to gain the upper hand. The air was thick with smoke from where the dragons fire had set the ground and the trees alight, and the coppery taint of blood was also present, along with the twisted and mangled bodies of those that had fallen.<p>

There was silence as the few dozen men that were still alive from King Alineds forces threw down their spears, lances and swords in surrender before kneeling on the floor. Arthur cautiously walked forwards and met the gaze of the commander of these men with a neutral expression, keeping his hand on the hilt of his blade just in case this was a ruse.

"We surrender Prince Arthur"

Arthur nodded at the mans words. He looked tired and completely demoralised. He didn't really know what to do though. Should he let them free? Or take them back to Camelot? In the end, it was Merlin who broke the silence.

"Be the man you want to be Arthur. Just remember that all actions have a consequence"

Arthur gave Merlin a rare nod of appreciation (in Morganas view anyway) before nodding to the commander.

"You may go free. Gather your wounded and leave these lands. Maybe one day there can be peace between our kingdoms" he said after a moments deliberation.

The commander gaped at the Prince as he slowly stood up and motioned for his men to stand as well. Then he bowed to Arthur and nodded.

"You will be a great King one day Arthur Pendragon" he said before walking away slowly, his men also bowing briefly before following.

Arthur sighed as Merlin came alongside him.

"Did I just do the right thing?" Arthur said softly.

Merlin smiled at him.

"You did what you wanted to do. The question is, how do you feel about it?"

Arthur looked at Merlin and wondered for a moment how the hell he hadn't seen this side of his friend before today. A wise Merlin? Perish the thought he mused with a small grin as he met Merlins gaze again before replying.

"It felt right" was all Arthur said.

Merlin nodded as he felt Morganas arms wrap round his waist and she whispered into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe briefly.

"When you roar like that…makes me want to kiss you" she said in a sultry tone.

Everyone smiled, smirked or laughed as Merlins face went pink and then red before Elysia landed gracefully nearby and gently held Arthurs hand.

"Its because of your heart and your love for others that will guide you into becoming the greatest King that will ever be known in this land Arthur" she said "Yes…even your love and friendship for Merlin" she added with a mischievous grin.

Arthur snorted at that but smiled as he felt the magic running through Elysias skin and she smiled.

"Magic isn't that bad…its as Merlin would say, 'Its how its used'"

Arthur nodded again and gently squeezed Elysias hand in thanks before she let go. He looked around at the four dragons that were nearby, at Merlin who was being held from behind by Morgana, who was smiling at him. He looked at his knights who had followed him into battle. Gwaine, Elyan and Percival who were standing there with identical amused and proud expressions on their faces. He then met Nimuehs gaze and she just smiled at him, and he found he was glad she had been there to help out.

He met Elysias gaze again as she hugged Merlin from the front and turned her head to look at him. He couldn't help but laugh now at the way Merlin squirmed between the two sorceresses, and then burst out laughing as Elysia nodded to Morgana before she suddenly went around to leap on Merlins back and wrapped her arms and legs round him as Morgana moved away.

"Merlin piggyback!" Elysia yelled with a grin.

"Gerrof!" Merlin yelled back helplessly.

Arthur laughed as he motioned for everyone to start making their way back to their camp, still watching his best friend futilely try and dislodge the odd girl that seemed to have made a big difference in all their lives without success. He found that even though Merlin had magic, nothing had really changed. he would still have a talk with Merlin of course but that was to satisfy the numerous questions he had.

But for now, he would settle for watching the idiot try and move at all as Elysias wings wrapped around his body so only his head remained in view, his legs hidden by Elysias skirts. He couldn't help it. He had to say something.

"Merlin, you are and always will be a _girl"_


	20. Chapter 20

**Next chapter everyone, told you the updates would be quicker LOL XD Thank you for the reviews and alerts, I smile almost as big as Merlin when I get them :P Only one more chapter now but it will be a big one hehe :D**

* * *

><p>They had made camp again after a long march back from the battlefield. They could still see pillars of smoke rising into the sky, and Merlin had to repress a shudder at the memories of the battle he had just been in. He hated taking lives, no matter who he had been protecting. And he had taken <em>a lot<em> of lives with his magic. He told himself that it had been important, it had been necessary, but the words just didn't ring true with him. Which was why Merlin was sitting next to Arthur alone, a small fire in front of them which Merlin had used magic on.

By Arthurs request.

Arthur hadn't even flinched like he had expected when he looked at the kindling and let his magic to his will. In fact, a small smile had formed as he met Merlins gaze and he simply said:

"You're not as big an idiot as you look"

Merlin had taken a few seconds, but he had managed to give a witty retort.

"Better looking like an idiot than being one"

Arthur had chuckled and Merlin couldn't help but join in. And then Arthur had asked him about his magic. How he discovered it. Merlin had told him that he had levitated his bed and everything in his room when he was just two weeks old, according to his mother. He explained that it had taken several years to control and to hide from everyone in the village. Although of course, someone had found out eventually.

"Will covered for you"

Merlin nodded to Arthurs comment before continuing. He told him about the Afanc. Edwin. All the bandit attacks that seemed to fail despite overwhelming odds. He told him about when he had forced the soul of Cornelius Sigan back inside a crystal even though it had nearly killed him in doing so. And then Merlin told him about himself being a Dragonlord, and the fact that Balinor was his father.

Arthurs face had paled and Merlin had waved off a stumbling apology, telling Arthur that he had had no way of knowing and that even though he had only known him for one day, that one day had been enough. Arthur had gripped Merlins wrist in thanks and Merlin just nodded back, wanting Arthur to know that he would never hate him for anything that he had said or done in the past.

Including Freya and who she had been.

Arthur asked a lot of questions about her, wanting to know what she was like. Merlins mouth had gone dry but he replied as best as he could, trying to not let a tear fall from his face as he remembered his first love. He loved Morgana now, but Freya would always have a place in his heart.

"Are you alright Merlin?"

The question jolted Merlin out of his reverie and he looked back at his King and best friend. He wasn't really. He couldn't get the images of the battle out of his head. So he simply shook his head and asked him:

"How…how do you deal with it?"

Arthur knew exactly what he was talking about and he did his best to reassure his friend.

"As best as you can Merlin. They were going to try and kill you and everyone else. In a battle like that, death is a certainty for many, but what you have to remember is that you were fighting for yourself and everyone you love. Just as they were doing. To many of them, they were soldiers and they knew what could happen. Same for myself and the knights. Morgana…well, she had a rougher time than anyone"

Merlin nodded, still feeling the shame wash over him as he recalled Morgana gasping for air as she leaned on him, his hands clutching the fabric of her dress round her waist…

"Stop it" Arthur said sharply. "She knows you didn't want to do it, as do I. She's forgiven you, just like I have. Now you need to forgive yourself"

Merlin couldn't speak now. He never would have that sort of courage. He could face down armies and not flinch at first, he could kill magical creatures without feeling too much fear. But to forgive himself for killing the woman he loved? No way. So Merlin shook his head and met Arthurs gaze evenly.

"I can never forgive myself Arthur. What I did was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life, and I have to live with the knowledge of that fact. But thank you"

Arthur didn't say anything for a few moments but eventually he nodded. He would stay quiet for now, but once he and Morgana started talking when they got a moment, he would ask her for help. Merlin had to forgive himself one day, he might buckle under the strain otherwise. And Arthur wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

><p>"They are so sweet like that"<p>

Morgana sniggered at Elysias comment as they watched Merlin and Arthur exchange a few soft punches in each others arms. They were such children, Morgana mused as Elysia held her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Admit it Morgana"

"Nope" Morgana replied, before adding "Not until they start hugging anyway"

Elysia giggled.

"You're going to be waiting a while for that"

Morgana smiled as she squeezed Elysias hand back and they simply stood there for a few more minutes before Elysia spoke again.

"Nimuehs gone"

"I know. She said it would be better for her to remain at the Isle for now until everything calms down a bit. You know that Arthur still doesn't trust her as much as he does with us. Those with magic I mean"

"True…but he's off to a good start" Elysia reminded her, resting her head on Morganas arm "See how he's beating up Merlin? How he's trying to wrestle him to the ground? That shows he's accepting magic"

"Nooooo, it shows that Merlin is the only person in the world that can wind up Arthur Pendragon more than any other person alive" Morgana smirked back as they watched Arthur and Merlin roll around the floor while exchanging insults and sporadic laughter.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they had managed to get back to Camelot safely. All of the citizens had been standing in the streets that led through the Lower Town to await their King Regent to return, and when Arthur was sighted leading his army over the hill, there was such a loud cheer, it could be heard from where Arthur sat on his horse, and he couldn't help but smile.<p>

And the second they were in the citadel, they were surrounded by the townsfolk, who laughed and hugged anyone in the victorious army. Morgana had been ignored at first but when a small girl came over and hugged her legs the instant she climbed off her horse, many more people came over to talk to the ex-ward. They also noticed Arthurs faithful manservant with his arm round Morganas waist and that started another round of whispers among the people that would last for years to come.

Morgana smiled as she picked up the small girl and smiled wider when the girl placed a daisy chain round her neck with a shy smile. She looked over and rested her head on Merlins shoulder briefly as he gave the girl a wide grin, which she returned. She had made so many mistakes. Everyone had at some point. Even Merlin, who everyone thought could do no wrong it seemed to many.

Arthur had sought her out late last night and had asked her to talk to Merlin about what he had done to her, and explaining that he was being overburdened by guilt, despite Morgana telling him that she loved him. She had agreed with Arthur though. She had forgiven him while he had been staying in her hovel, the first time they had made love. She hadn't said it, but she wanted her emotions to speak for themselves but it hadn't worked apparently. So she told Arthur she would talk to him the following night.

But for now, she laughed as the girl was taken into Merlins arms and she laughed when he tickled her stomach gently with his fingers. He was good with children. She knew she shouldn't be thinking that far ahead, but she had had a vision last night which matched the one she had seen a few weeks ago in her hovel, with Merlin and herself sleeping on a large bed with a beautiful baby girl sleeping soundly nearby.

She liked that vision. She hadn't had such a peaceful sleep for a long time, and when she had awoken, she had nestled closer to Merlin, wrapping her arms round his neck and kissing his throat once before falling asleep once again. She would do anything it took to see that vision come true. Morgana looked around and saw Elysia being carried over Gwaines shoulder and squealing at him to put her down and she laughed again.

She was home. But she wanted to do one more thing before she talked to Merlin….

* * *

><p>Morgana went into Uthers chambers with Arthur and Leon close behind her. Everyone else was in the Great Hall and eating and drinking. She had begged Arthur if she could talk to her father for the same reason that she wanted Merlin to speak to her. She wanted his forgiveness. She knew she didn't deserve it but she needed to know that Uther had loved her as a daughter and not just as a trophy piece like she had felt.<p>

Arthur had agreed as he watched her tears fall and he knew what she wanted. He did forgive her but he also knew things had changed, and a few people wouldn't accept her return so easily. Morgana had agreed with him as well about that and thanked him with a gentle hug, which Arthur had returned immediately.

"Father?" Morgana said, the words sounding odd yet deep down they also felt comforting as she kneeled down in front of Camelots ex-King. She took in the gaunt face and the way the stress lines had deepened over the years…most of them her doing she mused with a sad thought as she gently took Uthers hands in hers.

"My daughter…you're home"

His words made her look up and meet his eyes, which were swimming with tears and she felt her own tears fall down her cheeks but made to attempt to remove them as she squeezed his hands.

"I am so sorry…. I don't deserve your forgiveness My Lord, but…."

Uther had pulled her into a bone crushing hug and she found herself clinging to him just as hard as she let out a loud cry and buried her face into his shoulder. Uther just held her, pleased that his daughter was home again. That was what he had always wanted more than anything else. His family to be together. She didn't need to ask for his forgiveness because he had been recovering over the months and the first thing that he wanted was Morgana to be returned home to himself and Arthur. He knew he had made so many catastrophic mistakes and he knew his time as King was over.

But that didn't matter now, Uther thought as he whispered into Morganas ear, telling her he forgave her and that he loved her so much. She was home. Arthur was home and he was so proud of him. He recalled that Arthurs manservant had once said Arthur would be the greatest King ever. Uther had once that thought that was loyal yet naïve. But now he had to admit the boy had been right. Merlin wasn't it? He would have to make sure Arthur treated him well in the future for his loyalty.

* * *

><p>Arthur felt a few tears fall down his own cheeks as he watched Morgana and his father exchange the biggest embrace he had ever seen. Both of them were crying and talking softly into each others ears but even though he couldn't hear the words, he knew they were trying to tell the other how much they loved each other. He felt the same way. Leon had placed a hand on his shoulder and Arthur was grateful for his most trusted knights' support.<p>

Morgana was back. She loved Merlin (which would take some thinking around to forget in his opinion) and his father had accepted her because he loved her. He met Leons gaze with a small grin.

"Don't tell Merlin about me crying"

"Wouldn't dream of it Arthur" Leon replied, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Don't" Arthur repeated.

Leon just smirked and Arthur sighed. Great, he had another Merlin to put with.


	21. Chapter 21

**So here we are, the final chapter :') Thank you to everyone who reviewed (hello bella, I read all my reviews :D) And a big thank you to the person who let me use her character in a fic ^_^ (virtual hugs to her) This is the longest chapter I have ever written btw so just thought I should give you fair warning. Thanks again everyone for your support!**

**Here we go then...**

***grins***

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed as he stared out at the view below. He was leaning against the windowsill, enjoying the cold air that washed over him. It was night-time and everyone had departed to their chambers. It had been a rather hectic afternoon, he had to admit. Having his mother suddenly hug him so hard without warning had made him jump when she had snuck up on him while the small feast had been going on. But he was so glad she was there because she had heard that his magic was known to everyone and she had talked so fast to Arthur to forgive him, that Arthur had just hugged her to shut her up, telling her he had no intention of harming Merlin for his magic.<p>

In fact, Arthur had said that Merlin had helped immensely in the battle and if it hadn't been for his help, along with the other magic users including Nimueh and Morgana, they may have failed. Hunith had chuckled after that and had insisted that Merlin tell her everything. So he had. Including how he had found love with the Lady Morgana (he always thought of her that way, which always got on Morganas nerves according to Arthur), and Hunith had smiled at the news.

After the feast, Merlin hadn't seen Morgana and wondered where she was. It was Arthur who told him that she had talked with Uther for a long time, and was still there with him a few hours later when he asked Percival if he had seen her. He wanted to see her but at the same time he was terrified. Terrified she would suddenly stab him or drain his magic (if that was possible) because of what he had done to her.

He had resorted to looking at the view of Camelot which bathed in soft moonlight as a way to calm down, and it had worked. He felt more relaxed but his stomach still churned with worry, wondering what he would say to her. So deep was his musings, he didn't even notice the door open and close softly, nor did he notice the slender pair of arms that wrapped around his waist. It was only when he felt a soft kiss on the side of his throat that he realised he wasn't alone.

"Bit jumpy are we?" Morgana whispered as she felt his body shiver "I didn't know you that that eager to see me again. Merlin"

God, her voice when she talked like that. Merlin felt as though his feet were going to collapse under him as he turned around in her arms, allowing her to press herself onto him and smile at him. She then frowned when she saw the dark shades under his eyes. He had been worrying again, she could see that. And she knew why.

"Sit" she said, gently pushing him to sit on the bed before hitching her green skirts up to straddle his lap and wrap her arms round him again.

"Mo.."

"Shush. Merlin, you need to stop doing this to yourself. Even you cannot live with feeling like you do at the moment. You need to forgive yourself"

"I can't"

She sighed, bringing his head to rest on her collarbone and whispered into his ear.

"You can and you will. Merlin I forgave you back in my hovel when we made love. I knew that you never wanted to poison me. I knew that deep down you hated yourself for doing so. But it was also my fault for putting you in that position. I know it was my fault that Camelot slept and it started to affect you and Arthur as soon as you came back. I put you into a position that you didn't want and for that I am sorry. So, Merlin Emrys. Forgive yourself or goddess help me, I will get Elysia and Nimueh to help me tickle you into the next century"

Merlin couldn't help but cry at last. All the locked up emotions of what he had done were finally freed. He wrapped his arms round her waist and clung to her. Morgana smiled softly as she tightened her grip on him and gently kissed the top of his head. He would forgive himself eventually, she would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Merlin awoke with the sunlight streaming through the windows and illuminating Morganas chambers and sat up, blinking slowly. It had felt odd at first staying here for the night, as if he done so a few years ago, he would have been executed for even being in the same room at night with Morgana let alone what they had….<p>

"Morning darling" she whispered, wrapping her arms round his neck and dragging him back to the bed, hooking her nightshift-clad leg round him and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Milady"

Morgana tweaked his nose with her fingers and laughed as he scrunched his face up. She lightly tapped his nose and smirked.

"Never use that title with me again"

"Or else?" Merlin gave her a disarming smile.

"Or else I get the Ticklers" she replied, using the name on purpose, knowing he hated being tickled. Especially if there was more than one of them tickling him.

Merlin just went pink at the thought and Morgana laughed as she rested her head on his chest before speaking again.

"How does it feel to not have to chase Arthur around anymore? You know what he said yesterday at the feast?"

He did indeed know. Arthur had explained that Merlin couldn't be his manservant anymore because of his magic and he had to find another job. He had given the job to another young man called Liam, who used to work in the stables. And Gaius' chores would be done by George…because Arthur said he wound him up more than Merlin did and he didn't think he would restrain himself from 'whacking him after a day of bootlicking'.

So now he had no job at all and Merlin felt a little useless. He hadn't seen Arthur and Gaius exchange a small smile with each other and Geoffrey however, and Arthur had told Merlin to come to the Council Room in the early afternoon for an important meeting. His musings were cut off when Morgana kissed his throat again softly and he smiled and turned to face her, taking in her stunning emerald eyes and her black hair which fanned over the pillows. She was stunning.

"Are you going to kiss me again or what?" Morgana said after a few moments, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Merlin grinned and couldn't help it.

"As you wish. Milady"

Merlin yelped as Morgana wrapped her arms round his neck and crushed her lips to his, a wide smile on her face…

* * *

><p>The day went quickly and soon, Merlin and Morgana dressed for the Council meeting. Merlin wore a smart blue and red shirt, and black trousers that were immaculately pressed. He hadn't wore anything this fine before and he didn't think he would get used to it. Morgana wore a white dress with see through sleeves and Merlin stared at her as a maid brushed her hair, leaving it loose and flowing over her shoulders. A white lily in her hair finished the look and Morgana had to smirk seductively at Merlin in the reflection of the mirror.<p>

"Coming? Or are you going to look at me all day?" she said with a suggestive eyebrow.

"Was that a trick question?" Merlin asked her with a grin.

Morgana giggled as she looped an arm through his offered arm and gave him a soft kiss.

"More like an order" she replied with a smirk before the went through the door and into a corridor.

They met Gwaine and Percival on the way and they all engaged in small talk (the knights were still wary of Morgana but they trusted Merlins instincts) and they soon stood outside the Council Room. Merlin opened the door magically with a flare of gold in his eyes and smiled at Morgana as she laughed at the way everyone inside watched the magical trace leave Merlins eyes.

Arthur was there with Gwen alongside. Arthur wore his full ceremonial armour and a crown rested on his head. Uthers crown. Merlin hadn't even known about the transition, when did…then he saw Uther himself standing alongside Arthur, looking better than he had done in a while. Morgana gave Uther a smile which he returned, giving Merlin a look that said: _I approve because she wanted me too. Take care of her or else_.

Merlin gave Uther a small nod which seemed to satisfy Uther before he met Gwens gaze. She looked stunning in a bright red and white dress, a crown on her head as well. She gave him a wide smile when she saw his and Morganas arms linked together and he gave her a wide grin back. He met the eyes of Gaius and Hunith, who were smiling at him proudly and Merlin felt his cheeks go pink as a result of the unsaid praise.

"Please, sit" Arthur said, gesturing to two chairs next to himself and Gwen. Morgana smiled as she sat next to Gwen, while Merlin sat next to Arthur after giving him a small bow. Arthur snorted with amusement but said nothing before standing up and cleared his throat. Everyone in the room went quiet, including Gwaine and the rest of the knights, who had been talking softly.

"Thank you all for coming. As you know, we won the battle and Camelot is safe again for the time being. But the reason why we were victorious was because of the aid of something that many of us thought should never be seen or used. I am of course talking about magic"

The room stayed silent and Merlin felt cold all of a sudden, like he had when the Cailleach had appeared a few months ago. And on that thought, he turned to see someone he hadn't seen since that terrible day.

Lancelot stood there, invisible to everyone else. He was smiling at him and Merlin knew that only he could see him…well, until Morgana gave Merlin a small wink to say she had seen him too. Arthur had started talking again and Merlin blinked, and Lancelot had gone.

"Magic has been outlawed for twenty years or more now and in that time, Camelot has been attacked by magical creatures and sorcerers. And yet while so many people, including myself, thought that magic was a bad thing, its thanks to magic that Camelot is still standing. And its especially thanks to the magic user in this room that sits next to me that this kingdom still remains strong"

Merlin noted Arthur raised his eyebrow slightly when Merlin met his gaze and he stood up on very week legs, meeting Arthurs gaze as evenly as possible. Was he going to banish him? Was everything he had done for nothing?

"Its mainly thanks to you, Merlin, that Camelot still stands. You have been protecting Camelot for years in the shadows and never asked for credit or recognition. Yet at the same time, you remained loyal to Camelot, and to me. Its is fitting that I reward your loyalty. My father, Gaius and I were talking all last night and we came to an agreement"

Merlin felt the eyes of everyone on him and Arthur now. He had never felt so uncertain.

Arthur hide to hide a smirk before putting Merlin out of his misery. He was enjoying this. Well, until Gwen poked his leg with a finger under the table.

"Its been a long time since a position of the Court was available to a magic user, but after the battle, we all knew that without you and your magic protecting us, we wouldn't be standing here today. So. Merlin Emrys Ambrosius (Merlin gave Hunith a look that screamed _why did you tell him _and Hunith had smirked in response), would you give me the honour of becoming Court Sorcerer of Camelot?"

There was silence as everyone waited for Merlins reply. He looked around and Gwaine gave him a thumbs up and mimed him conjuring a drink, which Merlin almost burst out laughing at. He met his mothers and uncles gaze, and they gave him a nod each. He looked around at the other knights who also nodded silently to him, before he met Gwens and Morganas eyes. Gwen smiled at him and nodded, while Morgana just gave him a small wink. He looked back to Arthur, his King and best friend.

"I accept Your Highness. Thank you"

Arthur smiled now, unable to hide it any longer.

"Then I proclaim you Court Sorcerer of Camelot!"

There was such a huge roar of cheers, Merlin thought that Kilgarrah was there. His ears rang as Arthur grabbed him into a headlock and he yelled at him for being a prat as everyone stood up and started applauding, watching as the new King and his Court Sorcerer started exchanging jibes and insults like they were used to.

"Some things never change" Gaius said to Hunith, who laughed in response.

Merlin smiled as Arthur finally released him and he gave Gwen a puzzled expression.

"When did you become Queen?" he asked, pointing to her crown.

Gwen laughed as she embraced her friend before replying.

"I'm not Queen yet, this is just to show that Arthur proposed to me last night and announce his intentions in front of everyone" she said.

"How come he didn't.."

"Because he wanted it to be a surprise you…clotpole" Gwen said with a grin.

"What is it with people using my insults?" Merlin exclaimed as he held Gwens hands. "But seriously congratulations Gwen. Someone needs to keep an eye on that dollophead when I can't"

Gwen laughed as she gave him one more hug before letting go and sitting next to Morgana again, where they started whispering and giving him sly smirks when he met their gaze. He sighed, knowing that he would never know about what they were giggling at and looked around. And that was when it hit him.

There was one person missing. She wasn't there was she?

Then a bright blue light came through the doors and slammed into Merlin, sending him onto his back. When everyone blinked as the light faded, Merlin looked up to see Elysia straddling his chest, her silver and black dress sparkling with magic. She smirked at him.

"I believe you called Morgana 'milady'? You know what happens now don't ya?"

"Elysia…" Merlin begged her as he saw Morgana kneel down behind him and place his head on her silk covered lap and exchange a wink with Elysia.

Elysia grinned as she started tickling the mighty Emrys, with the equally legendary Morgana le Fay helping her. It had been a good few weeks she mused as she watched the warlock laugh under her onslaught. She decided not to tell Morgana that she had a daughter on the way. Let her find out herself she mused with a mischievous grin as she grabbed Merlins flailing hands to keep him from getting up. Everything was what she had hoped for.

She was unaware that far away, someone didn't agree with her…

* * *

><p>She watched from her scrying font in her home. She was fuming. Elysia had gone to earth without approval and to make things worse, she had ruined everything that should have happened between Morgana le Fay and Emrys. They would have had a twisted relationship based on lust and power alone, but Elysia had introduced that odd human emotion <em>love <em>between the two of them. And now they wouldn't follow their destinies.

Did Elysia realise what she had done? Camelots Golden Age should have lasted around fifteen years or so before the battle of Camlann that would have ended everything. The battle could still happen of course, but with Morgana on Arthurs side, she doubted that Arthur would end up in the afterlife there because of the change in destiny. She had power almost equal to that of Emrys.

And then there had been the resurrection of the High priestess, Nimueh. She should have been brought back yes, but she should have been Emrys' lover until she took his power and ensorcelled him, keeping him safe in an everlasting oak tree until she needed him again in the future. She sighed now. So many changes, too many to change back thanks to her little sisters doing.

"Did you see what she did? What are you planning?"

Kassandra turned to meet her sisters gaze. She was one of four sisters, Elysia being the youngest. She met the gazes of the other two with a smirk.

"I'm going to Earth to bring our darling sister home…and try and repair the damage done as well"

She smiled again as she let her eyes glow yellow and black, a shimmering portal appearing in front of her. Time to bring her little sister home to answer for her crimes.


End file.
